Hope
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: <html><head></head>Last chap. lembaran itu akhirnya harus diakhiri...     maaf lama banget ditelantarkan, masih ingatkah dengan fict ini? *plak*review pleasE'</html>
1. Chapter 1

minna~

ini ff kedua saya di fandom ini... happy reading ya~~~~

hehe

* * *

><p>H O P E<p>

disclaimer: bleach is tite kubo's son(?)

pairing: ... Hitsu x Momo

rate: T semi M (d gbuk readers krna blum waktunya)  
>warning: angst (maybe) gk nymbung dll, and just one sh0ot...<p>

one more...  
>Happy reading...<p>

kota karakura, 19.00

Hitsugaya Toushiro mengecup lembut kening Momo, kekasihnya yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Momo," bisik Hitsugaya lembut setelah puas mencium kening Momo, menatap mata hazel kekasihnya. Momo hanya mengangguk.

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar?" tanya Hitsugaya tampak khawatir, Momo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tak apa, Shiro_-chan_, masih jam 7 malam jadi tak apa. Lagipula hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja kok," ucap Momo menenangkan, namun entah kenapa, Hitsugaya makin gelisah, dia seperti mempunya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi kepada kekasihnya.

"Tidak... Sebaiknya aku..."  
>blum sempat Hitsugaya melanjutkan, ponselnya berdering. Di angkatnya ponsel itu,<p>

"ya... Ada apa ibu? Apa? Benarkah begitu ibu? Baiklah... Kumohon ibu jangan menangis... Baiklah... 3 menit lagi aku ke sana bu" ucap Toushiro yang dapat didengar oleh Momo, membuat Momo khawatir.

"Kenapa dengan bibi shirayuki, shiro_-chan_?" tanya Momo ketika di dapatinya perubahan ekspresi pada Toushiro.  
>"katanya ibu jadi korban pelecehan lagi di dalam kereta," ucapnya "dan dia tidak berani pulang sendiri..." lanjutnya kemudian menghela nafasnya lagi. "Ibu sedang menunggu di kantor polisi" ucapnya.<p>

"kalau begitu kau harus cepat shiro_-chan_" ucap Momo.

"biar kuantar dulu kau..." ujar Hitsugaya keras kepala. Momo menggeleng tegas.

"kau berjanji pda bibi shirayuki akan menjemputnya tiga menit lagi. Kalo kau mengantarku dlu, kau bisa telat hampir setengah jam, dan kau ingin membuat bibi shirayuki gemetaran nantinya?" ucap Momo membuat Hitsugaya menunduk, tetapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengantarmu sampai depan rumahmu, batin Hitsugaya. Melihat kekasihnya tampak cemas, Momo hanya tersenyum, kemudia memegang kedua telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"percaya padaku, begitu aku sampai aku akan segera meneleponmu" ucapnya. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum masam dan akhirnya mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan Momo dengan berat hati. Tapi dia mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tak enak...

* * *

><p>Momo POV<p>

aku menatap punggung shiro_-chan_ yang semakin menjauh dengan tersenyum, kemudian kubalikkan badanku dan mulai melangkah memasuki gang menuju rumahku.  
>Ya, shiro<em>-chan<em> selalu mengantarku sampai depan gang, karena aku belum berani memperkenalkannya kepada saudari dan ayahku. Lagipula, kami baru dua bulan berpacaran jadi aku masih malu dan belum terbiasa dengan status baruku, dan shiro_-chan_ hanya menyetujui saja alasanku..  
>Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia ngotot ingin mengantarku sampai depan rumah, aneh. Aku merasa shiro<em>-chan<em>begitu khawatir kepadaku, kenapa ya?

ups!  
>Langkahku terhenti saat kumelihat tiga orang bertampang jahat sedang duduk di atas motor besar mereka sembari menghisap rokok. Berandal, batinku lalu menatap jam tanganku. Masih jam setengah delapan malam tapi mereka sudah mangkal. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah aku mengambil jalan lain? Tapi jika aku mengambil jalan lain, aku harus memutar dan itu amat lama.<p>

baiklah!  
>Aku tetap melangkah. Cuek saja, mereka hanya mangkal disana, mereka tidak akan mengganggu, pasti. Bukankah mereka juga manusia?<p>

Tapi...

Ya... Tapi sayang sekali perkiraanku salah ketika seseorang dari mereka memegang paksa pergelangan tanganku, membuatku kaku sesaat apalagi ketika bau rokok tercium sangat dekat denganku dan sebuah ucapannya yang membuatku seketika ketakutan.

"temani kami sebentar dong"

dan kemudian kurasakan tanganku di tarik kasar.

SHIRO_-chan_!

teriakku dalam hati...

* * *

><p>lelaki berambut putih itu menoleh ke samping, menoleh ke arah pintu kereta api, perasaannya tak enak sekarang, entah kenapa.<br>"ada apa Toushirou?" tanya seorang perempuan yang juga berambut putih yang seindah warna salju tersebut. Hitsugaya hanya menggeleng, semoga perasaannya kali ini salah...

Momo POV

Aku merasakan sakit di punggungku, ketika lelaki berambut pirang itu mendorongku hingga jatuh, dia dan dua orang temannya menatapku dengan pandangan nafsu, membuatku bergidik ketakutan. Kutolehkan pandanganku kepda tas hitam mini yang ada beberapa langkah di sampingku. Aku segera beringsut, mengeluarkan hpku, namun belum sempat kumainkan ponsel itu, tangan kananku yang memegang ponselku segera diinjak dengan tanpa kasihan sedikitpun. Aku meringis, melihat orang berambut orange itu yang melakukannya, menyeringai kejam, sedangkan temannya yang lain, menginjak ponselku hingga berkeping-keping.

"harapanmu meminta bantuan sudah musnah, sayang" ucap sebuah suara, dari si berambut pirang, menatap wajahku kemudian mengepulkan asapnya dan menginjakkan rokok yang masih panjang. Laki-laki itu melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"TO..." belum sempat ku berteriak, sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipiku, sakit. Aku tergeletak tak berdaya, si rambut orange telah melepaskan injakannya kepada lengan kananku.

"biar aku yang memulainya, sayang" ucap lelaki berambut pirang itu, membuat seketika air mataku keluar,

karena aku tahu...

Aku tak bisa melawan...

* * *

><p>kota karakura, 21.00<p>

nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silakan mencoba lagi nanti... The number...

Aizen mengacak-acak rambutnya khawatir, pasalnya, Momo, anak bungsunya belum pulang juga. Tidak biasanya, putri bungsunya tidak izin dahulu jika akan pulang telat.

"Tobiume, ayo kita cari adikmu" ucap Aizen pda anak sulungnya. Si sulung hanya mengangguk saja, karena dia juga khawatir akan keselamatan adiknya. Namun blum sempat mereka keluar rumah, seseorang masuk ke rumah mereka, dengan cepat melesat melewati mereka, ke arah kamar mandi dan kemudian terdengar suara kran air menyala.  
>Tobiume dan Aizen saling berpandangan, yang mereka lihat tadi?<p>

Buru-buru mereka melesat ke arah kamar mandi, dan mereka amat terkejut melihat seseorang disana, dengan pandangan kosong, badan gemetar, luka disekujur tubuhnya dan apa itu? Darah di rok putihnya?

Seketika Tobiume menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata, sementara sang ayah hanya mendesis, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Momo, kau..." Aizen tak melanjutkan, Tobiume sudah luruh dilantai menangis,  
>dia menangis menatap adiknya yang dengan gemetar menampung air kran di telapak tangannya yang disatukan. Sakit melihat pakaian adiknya yang sobek dan tatapan kosongnya.<p>

"Jangan dibersihkan Momo!" ucap Aizen, melangkah masuk, memegang tangan kanan Momo yang langsung begitu saja ditepis Momo. "kita harus melaporkannya" ucap Aizen menahan geram.

sementara itu,di salah satu rumah, di ruangan yang berhias biru dan snow flake putih...

Toushiro kembali meletakkan ponselnya ditelinganya, tidak aktif.  
>Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menelepon kekasihnya yang selalu tak aktif.<br>Sial!  
>Perasaannya tak menentu sekarang...<br>Tuhan... Lindungilah Momo...

* * *

><p>kantor polisi, 21.30<br>"Dengan melihatmu begini, mereka akan segera memprosesnya, nah Momo kau harus menceritakan detailnya, tenang saja, polisi wanita yang akan membantu dan yang akan menanyaimu" ucap Aizen, berbicara setenang mungkin di depan kemudi. Sementara di belakang, di bangku penumpang, Momo yang kin dselimuti jaket dan pelukan Tobiume hanya menggeleng.  
>"Kau tidak usah takut, Momo! Mereka akan menjaga rahasia ini rapat-rapat" bujuk Aizen lagi. Momo menggeleng, air matanya keluar.<br>"me...mereka mengancamku ayah... Mereka memfotoku," ucap Momo gemetar. "Jika aku melaporkan mereka, mereka akan menyebar luaskan foto tersebut... Aku tidak mau ayah..." lirih Momo, kini air matanya keluar begitu saja, tanpa isak tangis. Tobiume hanya memeluk adiknya yang mulai histeris.  
>"Tapi..."<br>"kumohon ayah... Kumohon..." ucap Momo lagi, kini isaknya mulai terdengar, membuat Aizen tidak tega, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menangis...

* * *

><p>"Momo, kau dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya dari ponselnya. Di seberang lain, gadis berambut hitam itu hanya menunduk, tadi pagi Momo menelepon kekasihnya, mengatakan bahwa karna suatu hal, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.<br>"Momo? Kau masih disana?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi, khawatir.  
>"ah, iya, maaf shiro<em>-chan<em>..." ucap Momo. "maaf shiro_-chan_, sekarang aku ada di rumah nenekku"  
>"eh? Benarkah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"<br>"ah... Tidak apa-apa" ucap Momo lagi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon. Diam beberapa saat kemudian dia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Momo POV

guyuran shower tak membuatku merasa tenang. Aku tetap berdiri di sana, meski rasa dingin menyergap sekarang.  
>Kenapa?<br>Meski kubersihkan berkali-kali, tapi bau sampah itu masih terasa ditubuhku, aku masih bisa merasakan tangan ketiga orang itu menyentuh tubuhku, menjijikan!  
>Daerah kewanitaanku lah yang paling sering ku bersihkan, karena aku tau tempat itu yang paling amat kotor! Tempat masuknya sperma-sperma itu ke dalam rahimku.<br>Sperma?  
>Tuhan... Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang bulan? Bagaimana jika aku hamil karena hasil perbuatan mereka tersebut?<br>Masih dalam guyuran shower, aku luruh di lantai, kembali menangisi kejadian kemarin, memoriku kembali mengingat mereka, perlakuan mereka kepdaku, ketika si pirang selesai dan tersenyum senang karena baru memperkosa seorang perawan, ketika kulihat dua orang yang lain sudah membuka celana mereka, ketika lidah-lidah itu...  
>Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon lupakan hal itu... Kumohon...<p>

* * *

><p>Tobiume menatap ke pintu kamar mandi, terdengar siraman shower di sana. Tobiume menekan dadanya kuat, upayanya agar mengurangi rasa sakit melihat penderitaan adiknya. Ini ketujuh kalinya Momo masuk kamar mandi.<p>

2 minggu setelah kejadian itu, sma karakura...

dari jauh, Hitsugaya dapat melihat seseorang yang disayanginya turun dari mobil ayahnya, Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya, menatap gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dua itu dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan.

Momo di antar sampai sekolah?

Hal yang aneh karena selama setahun menjadi teman sekelasnya, Momo tidak pernah diantar jemput ayahnya, yang menurut Hitsugaya amat sangat daughter complex. Pernah dia bertemu ayahnya saat festival sekolah dan Momo mengenalkan dirinya sebagai teman sekelas yang kebetulan menahan dirinya yang hampir jatuh karena entah karena benda apa dia tersandung. Dan Aizen setelah mendengarkan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum amat membahayakan bagi Hitsugaya Toushiro.  
>Ya... Lupakan kejadian tidak mengenakan itu, kembali pada Momo yang kini berbalik menuju gerbang sekolah dengan raut wajah gugup dan ketakutan.<br>Deg! Eh? Kenapa Momo memasang wajah begitu?  
>Cepat-cepat Toushiro berjalan, hampir berlari malah dan ketika melihat Momo yang berjalan celingukan, tanpa pikir panjang, Toushiro memegang bahu Momo yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh Momo yang menjauhkan bahunya dan langsung bersitatap dengan Hitsugaya.<br>Deg! Toushiro kembali merasakan hatinya sakit, bukan karena tangannya ditepis kasar, bukan. Tapi ketika dia melihat mata hazel yang amat disukainya memancarkan ketakutan,  
>"Momo kau kenapa? Ini aku!" ucap Hitsugaya terdengar lirih.<p>

"Momo, kau kenapa? Ini aku!"  
>perlahan Momo mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan sinar matanya yang ketakutan melihat wajah kekasihnya memasang wajah terluka.<br>"A... Ah, shiro_-chan_, gomenne" ucap Momo lagi, gugup. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pelan, Hitsugaya menyusulnya kemudian tangannya kembali hendak menyentuh Momo dari belakang yang kini hendak menyentuh lengan Momo,  
>"Mo..."<br>dan dalam sepersekian detik tangan Momo bergerak menepis, diiringi sebuah teriakan.  
>"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"<br>yang sukses membuat Hitsugaya tidak melanjutkan panggilannya. Menatap bingung ke arah kekasihnya yang kini setengan membungkuk ketakutan, kedua telapak tangannya menutup telinganya dengan amat gemetaran, sambil menutup matanya, kentara sekali dia amat ketakutan.  
>"Momo ada apa?"<br>sekali lagi matanya terbuka, ketakutannya sedikit mereda mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya. Tapi tetap saja dia masih ketakutan.  
>"kh..."<br>hanya dengusan samar yang didengar oleh Hitsugaya yang kemudian dilihatnya Momo berlari menuju gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih merasakan keterkejutan...  
>Reaksinya itu, Hitsugaya pernah mendapati reaksinya itu pada diri ibunya, pada wanita cantik yang sering diganggu oleh om-om mesum di dalam kereta.<br>Apa Momo diperlakukan seperti itu? Tapi kenapa Hitsugaya merasa Momo-nya mendapat perlakuan lebih kejam selain sekedar hanya disentuh pantatnya, yang biasa dilakukan oleh om-om mesum?

* * *

><p>Di sebuah bilik toilet, Momo terduduk di kloset yang tertutup, dia merengut ketakutan, wajahnya amat pucat.<br>Memori itu kembali terbayang jelas dimatanya.  
>Saat dengan kejamnya mereka merobek dress merah jambu favoritenya, yang dipuji cocok oleh kekasihnya saat kencan pertamanya, saat si pirang dengan ganas menciumi lehernya yang terasa amat menakutkan bagi Momo, dan saat dengan paksa celana dalamnya ditarik, dilepas, meski Momo sudah berusaha mempertahankannya dengan isakan dan rintihan memohon... Kemudian saat...<br>Hiks...  
>Isakan kesekian kalinya selama dua minggu ini, lagi-lagi dia ketakutan, lagi-lagi dia merasa lebih rendah dari sampah yang saat dia kehilangan identitasnya sebagai seorang gadis menjadi saksi bisu, yang mengerumuni dia saat itu...<br>Hiks... Hiks...  
>Momo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit berdarah, telapak tangannya berdarah karena kukunya menghujam tajam ke telapak tangan.<br>"gomen shiro_-chan_... Gomenne"  
>ucapnya di sela tangisnya mengingat perlakuan Momo tadi dan mengingat dirinya sudah amat kotor...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ayah, ibu kenapa?" tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 9 tahun menatap sosok wanita cantik yang amat ketakutan, lelaki berambut biru itu menatap anak kecil berambut putih-sama seperti warna rambut wanita yang dicintainya yang kini tengah menggigil ketakutan- dengan pandangan terluka, dia memeluk anaknya membuat bocah itu makin penasaran,<em>

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU_-san_" bentak sebuah suara tepat dihadapannya, membuat Hitsugaya mendelik.  
>"Apa ada yang menarik di luar sana sehingga kau sedari tadi hanya menatap ke arah jendela?" tanya seorang pria berambut agak biru dengan kaca mata menempel di matanya. Hitsugaya hanya mendengus.<br>"Setidaknya lebih menarik daripada ocehan anda mengenai sejarah orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal dan mereka juga tidak mengenalku, pak?" sahutnya lancar, tanpa dosa, dan dingin. Membuat satu sampai dua urat kemarahan muncul di dahi sang guru.  
>"Kau... Apa kau tidak tahu apa pentingnya sebuah sejarah yang kini kau pelajari?" tanya sang guru, Hitsugaya mendengus.<br>"Sejauh yang sudah saya pelajari, saya tidak merasa ini penting pak" ucapnya amat menjengkelkan, membuat urat kemarahan yang lain mencuat keluar.  
>"KELUAR KAU"<br>teriakan kedua yang membahana di kelas itu.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya POV<br>Aku berdiri di depan kelas, mendecak kesal, dasar! Guru yang amat menyebalkan! Si kacamata sialan! Hinaku, ya tapi tidak apa sih dikeluarkan mengingat mood aku amat jelek saat ini.  
>"Ne... Shiro<em>-chan<em>, jangan seketus itu jadi orang!"  
>"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menjijikan itu, sousuke!"<br>kira-kira percakapan itulah yang aku ingat saat ini, menemani langkahku yang entah menuju kemana, ya... Percakapan pertamanya dengan Momo, setahun yang lalu. Kh... Momo...  
>Apa yang terjadi padanya?<br>Dua minggu dia ijin kemudian saat dia masuk, dia seperti tertekan, entah kenapa...  
>Kh...<br>Aku masih berjalan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk sampai tanpa sengaja mata hijauku mendapati sesosok gadis yang berjalan dengan lesu dan penuh siaga, matanya melirik kanan-kiri sebelum melangkah, berjalan dengan langkah ragu, aku kembali menatapnya sedih melihat sosok penuh semangat dan cerianya kini tergantikan dengan sebuah sosok yang amat rapuh.  
>"Mo..."<br>suaraku berhenti, tanganku berhenti di udara ketika ingin menyentuhnya, begitu saja membiarkan Momo menjauh dariku dan berbelok, menghilang dari wilayah pandangku.  
>Momo akan pulang, tanpa pemberitahuan kepadaku, hal yang sangat aneh...<p>

* * *

><p>Momo POV<br>jalanan aspal terasa bergerak dan amat panjang. Mataku berkabut karena kegelisahan dan harapan serta ketakutan.  
>Aku pulang,<br>ya, aku mencoba pulang ke rumah melewati jalan itu...  
>Sekarang masih pagi, aku yakin aku tak akan bertemu mereka pagi ini.<br>Dan aku yakin pasti tak apa...  
>Jika aku melewati jalan itu aku pastikan aku tak akan terbayang lagi dengan ketakutan dan aku pasti akan bersikap biasa lagi pada shiro<em>-chan<em>, benar kan?  
>Dengan gemetar aku memasuki gang menuju rumahku, dengan gemetar aku berbelok, dan...<br>Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, tak ada... Syukurlah...  
>Aku kini berjalan lebih bersemangat, harapanku kian membuncah mengharapkan semua akan baik-baik saja...<br>Namun aku salah...  
>Aku salah langkah ketika menghirup asap rokok dan suara berat yang amat ku kenal.<br>"Oh... Gadis yang kemarin"  
>aku terkesiap dan tanpa pkir panjang berlari namun tak berhasil karena dengan sigap dia menyambar tubuhku ke pelukannya, membuatku mati beku, berdiri kaku seperti sbuah patung.<br>Tanganku disentuh olehnya, membuatku gemetaran apalagi ketika dengan amat pelan dia mengecup leherku.  
>"Kau masih wangi seperti waktu itu," ucapnya membuatku makin ketakutan, tolong! Kumohon tolong aku! Siapa saja!<br>"Kau memuaskan" pujinya membuatku muak apalagi ketika kini dia mencium leherku sambil menjilatnya penuh nafsu, membuatku menggigit bibir. "Kau selalu membuatku ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup"  
>terdengar erotis dan membuatku semakin mengkerut. "bermainlah denganku sekarang, aku janji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut..." seringai dan desahan yang membuatku nyaris tak bisa berdetak, kemudia tangannya yang tidak menyentuhku memperlihatkan plastik berwarna hitam. "satu jam, satu fotomu saat itu, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Aku terbeliak kaget, apa? Sekarang, apakah dia ingin aku melayaninya dengan sukarela? Dengan imbalan foto yang mereka ambil? Oh... Apakah dimata mereka aku sudah berubah menjadi seorang pelacur? Memperlakukanku dengan baik katanya? Tak tahukah dia, karena perlakuannya dan kedua temannya aku sebegini tersiksa?<br>Pemikiran itu membuatku berontak, kuinjak kakinya kemudian berlari ketika mengaduh kesakitan dan dengan refleks kuambil plastik hitam itu.  
>"Oi!"<br>dia mengejarku, aku berlari dengan nafas terengah dan aku kalah.  
>Ya kalah, saat dia kembali memelukku dengan kasar. Saat telingaku mendengar suaranya, saat hidungku merasakan bau rokok.<br>"mencoba kabur, heh?" katanya,kurasakan dia menyeringai, dan aku terkesiap merasakan tangannya yang sudah meraba pahaku, kucengkram bungkusan plastik hitam itu, berdoa.  
>Tuhan... Tuhan... Tuhan...<br>"Wajahmu sangat cantik ketika menangis, karna itu..." kemudian dengan kejam dia membantingku ke tembok, tersentak, aku meringis, terjatuh terduduk dan menatap sepatu hitam dihadapanku,  
>"Bersiaplah menangis keras!" katanya.<br>Sinting! Apa dia ingin melakukannya di sini? Ditempat umum begini? Aku... Takut... Tolong!  
>Dan sebuah bola menghantam kepalanya.<br>"Oi!" sebuah suara yang ku kenal, aku menoleh, hoh... Karin...  
>Laki-laki itu kaget, meski tidak sampai pingsan, tapi wajahnya merah, kesal dan takut apalagi ketika Yuzu berteriak"Pak polisi!" pria itu kabur, sambil mengumpat. Hoh... Aku lega tapi aku tau aku tak bisa bersikap lega karena mereka, Karin dan Yuzu, mendekatinya dan foto-foto yang berserakan.<br>Aku kaget, dengan gugup kupunguti satu-satu.  
>"Momo<em>-chan<em>, daijobo?" tanya Yuzu, mendekat tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sahabatnya dengan ketakutan mengambil foto-foto itu,  
>"Momo, ini..." Karin membungkuk mengambil salah satu foto yang terbalik, membuatku beranjak dan meraih foto itu, namun membuat foto yang kukumpulkan kembali berserakan, kini dengan gambarku yang dapat dengan jelas dilihat!<br>"JANGAN LIHAT!"  
>Teriakku. Terlambat!<br>Meski foto itu kulindungi dengan tubuhku pun,  
>mereka terlanjur melihatnya...<p>

* * *

><p>hiks... Hiks...<br>Huek... Hoek...

Yuzu menangis, Momo muntah-muntah... Karin? Hanya menatap Momo dengan sedih.  
>"Momo<em>-chan<em>, kenapa tidak berteriak?" tanya Yuzu, mereka bertiga ada di depan toilet umum, Momo menyeka mulutnya, padahal tadi pagi dia tidak makan apapun, tpi bnyak sekali yang keluar dari mulutnya?  
>Momo tak mejawab, dia hanya dengan gemetar membakar satu-satu foto yang ada di kantong plastik hitam tadi, foto yang menampilkan dirinya telanjang, menangis dengan memar di sekujur tubuhnya.<br>"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya, Momo?" tanya Karin, masih dicueki Momo, kesal dicueki, Karin merengut paksa kerah Momo,  
>"Momo! Ayo lapor polisi!" ucap Karin.<br>"apa? Kau gila? Kenapa aku harus lapor polisi?" tanya Momo sinis. "apa dengan bgtu aku akan selamat? Apa dengan begitu keperawananku kan kembali?"  
>Karin melonggarkan cengkramannya, Yuzu makin terisak hebat.<br>"kau menyuruhku untuk melawan? Melawan dia dan dua temannya itu? Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa menakutkannya dan sakitnya? Bagaimana bisa aku melawan ketika trauma melumpuhkan gerak tubuhku? Bagaimana bisa aku dapat berteriak sementara lidahku sudah kelu hanya mendengar suara dia yang meremehkan aku! Memperlakukanku seperti pelacur!" teriak Momo frustasi, melepas paksa cengkraman Karin. "kalian tak akan mengerti!" ucap Momo kemudian berlari pergi...

* * *

><p>di kamar mandi, dengan tergesa Momo melepas bajunya, menyalakan showernya dan menggosok-gosok leher yang tadi diciumi bajingan laknat itu!<br>Hegh... Kotor, kotor, kotor! Dia mengambil kembali sabun mandinya dan menumpahkan keseluruh tubuhnya, menggosok-gosok lagi bagian lehernya, tidak, tidak! Kenapa lehernya masih terasa kotor?  
>Padahal hampir 1 botol sabun cair dia usapkan ke lehernya, ke tubuhnya, ke paha yang tadi disentuh bajingan itu...<br>Kh...  
>Hiks... Hiks...<br>Tangisannya yang entah berapa kalinya hari ini.

* * *

><p>pagi begitu terasa cepat datang, tau-tau Momo mendapati dirinya tidak tidur, sebenarnya, dia tidur, tapi tidurnya selalu tidak nyenyak. Bayangkan drinya selalu terbangun setiap 30 menit skali dengan peluh berkeringat dan air mata yang lagi-lagi siap tumpah keluar.<br>Dan sekarang wajah cantik Momo dihiasi oleh mata super bengkak dengan kantung mata hitam tebal menggantung di bawah matanya, hidungnya yang merah dan mukanya yang amat lelah.  
>Dengan berjalan terseok, Momo kmbali mandi sebelum menatap kalender, tgl tua, harusnya ini saatnya tamu bulanannya datang...<br>Kh...  
>Momo pasrah, kembali masuk kamar mandi, tak mempedulikan Tobiume yang menyapanya dengan lembut.<br>Shower kembali menyala, Momo kembali diam terpaku dibawah guyuran shower, rutinitas barunya semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu.  
>Berjam-jam dibawah shower, atau merendam seluruh tubuhnya dalam bathtub,<br>seluruh tubuh,  
>selama beberapa menit, berharap dengan bgtu dia akan langsung tewas dengan tenang.<br>Namun saat Momo benar-benar merasakan dirinya tidak bernafas, tubuhnya otomatis mendorong kepalanya keluar dari air,  
>dan Momo kmbali menangis.<br>Sejam kemudian, Momo keluar dari kamar mandi, lengkap dengan seragamnya, Momo menatap jam, setengah 8 pagi, ayahnya telah siap dmeja makan, kakaknya telah selesai dengan sarapan yang dbuatnya. Omelet rice kesukaan Momo yang biasanya langsung dilahap Momo, namun kali ini, Momo hanya menatap kosong dan kembali melangkah ke kamarnya.  
>"Momo ayo sarapan dulu" bujuk Tobiume yang tidak mndpat sambutan dari adiknya. Tobiume mengelus dadanya, menahan rasa simpatinya yang akan berlebihan, yang sepertinya malah memberatkan Momo jika ekspresi trut berduka diperlihatkan Tobiume.<br>3 hari, hanya 3 hari sekali, semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu Momo mengisi perutnya, itu pun dia akan mengisinya dengan amat lama dan sedikit, membuat tubuh Momo makin kurus meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu terlihat mengingat Momo memang bertubuh kurus.  
>Dan beruntung tubuhnya masih tahan dengan siksaan yang diberikan pemiliknya, namun baik Tobiume maupun Aizen, tau pasti sbentar lg tubuhnya berontak atas siksaan majikannya.<br>Kemudian, mengenai si ayah yang daughter complex, Aizen tak banyak bicara, lelah karna dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, putrinya menolak diajak berdekatan dengannya. Apa karena Aizen adlh lelaki? Apa skrg putrinya akan trauma pada lelaki seumur hidupnya? Oh Tuhan, betapa lelahnya dirinya, andai saja istrinya masih hidup, mungkin Momo tak akan separah ini menghadapi kejadian itu.  
>Tapi tak baik kan berandai-andai? Aizen lelah berandai-andai...<br>Sementara Momo, menatap meja belajarnya, mengambil sesuatu dari tempat menyimpan pensil dan sebagainya, mengambil sebuah cutter. Mengeluarkan mata pisaunya dan menatap Momo dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tidak dicepolnya yang terpantul d mata pisau itu.  
>Andai aku membawa cutter wktu itu, apakah aku akan selamat?<br>Pikirnya tapi dia menggeleng, percuma membawa cutter ketika dia amat ketakutan kan?  
>Diletakannya cutter itu begitu saja, melangkah ke luar kamar dengan rambut diurai, sengaja, untuk menutupi bercak merah dari si bajingan itu.<br>Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, diliriknya lagi cutter itu...

* * *

><p>lagi, Momo berjalan lagi dengan penuh kekhawatiran, meski dia tahu, org itu tak akan bisa masuk ke sekolahnya tapi tetap saja kan?<br>Momo paranoid dengan dunia luar, tapi dia juga terlalu takut untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya,  
>karena dia bisa dengan mudah mengingat kejadian yang menjadi aib seumur hdupnya! Ditempat penuh sampah, dengan tiga org pria sekaligus selama hampir 2 jam dan mendapat hadiah foto-foto kenangannya, hah, benar-benar rendahan sekali dirinya.<br>Ditambah dia sepertinya telat datang bulan,  
>atau tidak akan datang bulan lg?<br>Entahlah dia tak tahu...  
>"Momo<em>-chan<em>!"  
>suara Yuzu menyapa gendang telinganya, Momo menoleh mendapati dua org shbatnya menghampirinya, Yuzu memeluknya erat, Karin menghela nafas.<br>"kinou wa gomennasai Momo_-chan_" ucap Yuzu, aku mengangguk, "Hei Momo, kau kurus sekali" ucap Yuzu lagi, Momo tersenyum getir, berdiri dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar, tanpa menyadari Yuzu kembali menangis yang langsung dipeluk Karin dan menenangkannya, daripada disebut kembar tak identik, mereka lebih tepat jika dikatakan sepasang kekasih.  
>Tidak dipedulikannya pula pandangan Hitsugaya yang menatap dirinya begitu berhadapan di luar kelas.<br>"apa aku tak bisa diandalkan lagi sehingga kau tidak mau bercerita padaku ada apa?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan nafas, menatap mata hazel yang sudah tidak indah lagi untuk ditatap. Momo tersenyum getir, dia terlalu lelah, lelah untuk bicara, kemudian dia pergi, begitu saja dari hadapan Hitsugaya yang terluka.

* * *

><p>bel berbunyi tidak dipedulikan olehnya, gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan lunglai melewati ruang guru, tepat saat ishida uryuu, guru sejarah yang kemarin bersitegang dengan Hitsugaya yang juga wali kelas mereka.<br>"Sousuke Momo" panggil ishida, deg! Momo terdiam, tanpa membalikkan badan, ishida berjalan mendekatinya namun Momo, yang masih paranoid dengan kejadian kemarin malah langsung berlari sekeras yang dia bisa, membuat ishida tak terima dan berlari mengejar, merasa mungkin Momo menghindarinya secara terang2an,  
>"berhenti!" teriakan itu membahana, di lorong, membuat para siswa yang berada disekitar lorong menonton penuh minat, malah membuntuti mereka,<br>membuat Momo menjadi menggila,  
>dalam pkiran dan bayangan Momo di matanya, ishida adalah pria berambut pirang itu, siswa yang mengkuti mereka adalah si rambut orange dan si botak, dan temannya yang lain.<br>'mereka, mau apa?' pikir Momo. Ishida hampir di dekat Momo, mencoba memegangnya untuk menghentikannya namun,  
>sret!<br>Tes!  
>Darah mengalir dari pipi ishida, bukan karena tanpa sebab, namun karena Momo pelakunya, jelas karena dia mengacungkan cutter itu erat-erat.<br>Kyaa!  
>Teriakan membahana sepanjang koridor, suara cewek yang ketakutan melihat darah segar.<br>"Jangan sentuh aku!" mendesis, dan kalut, ditambah nada ketakutan keluar dari Momo yang sekarang sudah kalut.

* * *

><p>di tempat lain diwaktu beberapa menit sebelum Momo mengacungkan cutternya...<br>"Karin_-chan_, Momo_-chan_ tidak kembali, aku khawatir..." ucap gadis berambut coklat itu meringis, Karin hanya menatap bangku kosong diseberangnya, tempat duduk Momo, sahabat mereka.  
>Kemudian Karin mengangkat tangannya, guru biologi mereka, rangiku matsumoto menautkan alisnya<br>"ada apa kurosaki?" tanya guru seksi itu.  
>"maaf sensei, aku ijin ke uks, sepertinya Yuzu sakit" uca Karin membuat wajah Yuzu memucat, eh? Dia bingung.<br>Rangiku hanya menatap Yuzu.  
>"benar, baiklah silakan saja" ucap rangiku membuat mereka keluar tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka.<br>"fuh... Kira-kira dimana Momo_-chan_ ya?" tanya Yuzu, Karin mengangkat bahu, kemudian sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.  
>"Oi, si kembar kurosaki!" ucap suara berat membuat Yuzu dan Karin menoleh, menatap Toushiro melangkah mendekat, membuat hati Karin mencelos,<br>"bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Momo?" ucapnya to the point, Karin dan Yuzu melirik sebelum Yuzu buka suara,  
>"JANGAN DEKATI AKU!"<br>teriakan yang membuat ketiga pasang mata membelalak.  
>Momo!<p>

* * *

><p>sekarang yang berada dihadapannya banyak sekali, kenapa banyak sekali?<br>Apa mereka akan mencicipi tubuh Momo jga? Tidak! Kali ini dia akan melawan, meski nanti dia harus masuk penjara tak apa, meski dia harus jadi pembunuh tak apa!  
>"sou... Sousuke, tenanglah" ucap ishida melangkah satu langkah yang langsung mendapat sambutan dari Momo,<br>tentu saja, sambutan dari pisau cutternya.  
>"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"<br>teriaknya untuk yang ketiga kali. Kalut dia amat kalut.  
>"Momo<em>-chan<em>" "Momo" "Momo"  
>tiga buah suara yang langsung menyadarkannya, tiga orang wajah yang dikenalnya maju ke depan.<br>"Yuzu? Karin? Shiro_-chan_?"  
>mereka bertiga mengangguk.<br>"benarkah kalian? Syu... Syukurlah..."  
>dan Momo luruh dilantai, menjatuhkan pisaunya yang langsung diteriaki panik oleh Yuzu dan Karin...<p>

* * *

><p>Aizen menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam. Sulit menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini, bingung, dan merasa sakit, putrinya seperti org gila, kini saat Aizen menundukkan kepalanya, Tobiume tengah menenangkan adiknya yang meronta, histeris.<br>Adiknya sakit, demam dan itu membuat keparanoidannya semakin menjadi. Tobiume menangis, apalagi setelah tiga hari keadaan adiknya tak jga membaik.  
>Barulah dihari keempat, Momo dapat menelan buburnya.<br>Sedikit sehat, meski sebenarnya otaknya masih tidak sehat.

* * *

><p>hari kelima stelah kejadian mengamuk itu,,,<br>"Pindah?" tanya Momo terkejut. Aizen mengangguk. "Kau harus ganti suasana, sayang" ucap Aizen lembut, tersenyum yang menurut Momo amat dipaksakan,  
>Momo termenung, dia yang jadi korban tpi dia yang harus kabur dan ketakutan setiap saat? Sungguh lucu sekali bukan?<br>Tuhan punya segudang masalah untknya, seperti ini, ketika dia ingin mengatakan tidak ingin kabur seperti penjahat dan tidak ingin berpisah dari Karin, Yuzu jga Toushiro-nya, bel rumah berbunyi, Tobiume membukanya kemudian suara langkah kaki yang mendekat pada Momo, membuat Momo menoleh.  
>"kita harus bicara sousuke Momo! Aku tau semuanya" ucap si rambut putih itu dengan wajah dingin...<p>

~~~ ber~sam~bung~~~

wew gk jdi one shoot mengingat masi banyak sekali yang ingin kulakukan bwt menyiksa Momo *digebuk fans girl momo*...  
>Hoho<br>bagaimana? Baguskah? abalkah? Gajekah? Atau ...  
>author gk janji deh cuma bakal mpe 2 chapter ja hehe... tapi... kalo ada setidaknya 2 orang yang meriview ya... hehe<p>

gmana ? Bersediakah memberi saran dan keritiknya? Apakah kalian menanti endingnya? Koment ya... ^v^

ini dia kira-kira next chapternya...

_**"shiro-chan bodoh!"**_  
><em><strong>dia kehilangan sekali lagi hal yang berharga untuknya.<strong>_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>"kumohon Momo, berikan satu kesempatan lg saja"<strong>_  
><em><strong>dan dia menangis bahagia ketika kebahagian sedikit tersenyum padanya.<strong>_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>hope...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Berharap mimpi buruk itu sgera berakhir...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Yaks... Ketemu lagi sama saya Fuyu-yuki-shiro! saya kembali hadir dengan membawakan fict HOPE..

tapi, maaf ya... saya menjanjikan 2 chapter tapi sepertinya... hehe *garuk - garuk kepala yg gak gatel bikin reading dapet firasat buruk*

Ok minna~

Ok para senpai, silent readers dan pereview...

Happy Reading...

* * *

><p>HOPE<p>

.

.

Pairing : Hitsu x Momo, Hitsu x Karin, little Jinta x Karin

.

.

Warning : OOC, OC, Abal, GaJe, Typo(s), dll, dkk serta anak dan buyut-buyutnya, satu lagi : KEPANJANGAN

.

.

Genre : Angst (mungkin), crime, romance

.

.

rating : T (pengennya sih M, hehe)

* * *

><p>Apalagi rencana Tuhan untuknya? Setelah dia di perkosa, di hantui rasa bernama ketakutan, di cap gila karena mengacungkan cutter ke gurunya, dipaksa menyingkir dari kota kelahirannya oleh ayahnya dan sekarang, Momo harus berada dihadapan kekasihnya, bercerita mengenai kejadian waktu itu?<br>Dan setelah dia bercerita, sua_san_a lebih mencekam dari yang tadi?

"kenapa kau tidak segera menceritakannya?" tanya Hitsugaya, membuat dirinya terdiam, tak berkata.

"kenapa saat itu kau tidak melawannya?" tanya Hitsugaya membuatnya jengah, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang terlontar? Hitsugaya berdiri keluar ke arah pintu, membuat Momo berdiri dan mengejarnya,

"Shiro_-chan_!" panggilnya, mengejar, Hitsugaya membalikan badannya menatap tajam.

"kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan mereka hah?" bentak Hitsugaya membuat Momo berkilat marah.

"Apa? Jadi menurutmu aku membiarkan mereka? Jadi menurutmu aku yang membuat mereka memperkosaku?" air mata kembali mengalir, kejam! Setelah dia dilecehkan, dia juga yang disalahkan?  
>"Kau pikir aku tidak melawan mereka sedikitpun hah?" teriaknya frustasi, Hitsugaya hanya diam, merasa bersalah, kemudian melenggang pergi menerobos kehujanan yang tiba-tiba turun malam itu.<br>"DASAR SHIRO_-CHAN _ BODOH!" umpat Momo, disela tangisnya. Lututnya terasa gemetaran sekarang, terasa lemas sehingga sekarang kedua lututnya tak mampu menahan tubuh kurus Momo. Momo ambruk dilantai, membungkuk, tanpa menyadari kedua orang rumahnya menatapnya dengan reaksi berbeda. Aizen yang marah karena putrinya malah disalahkan dan Tobiume yang menatap adiknya dengan rasa sedih dan empati yang dalam terhadap adiknya.

Tobiume melangkah, memukul pelan pundak adiknya tapi Momo tidak peduli, dia terus menunduk.

"Padahal…" lirih suaranya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Tobiume. Tobiume berjongkok, memeluk adiknya itu dengan penuh saying. "Padahal kuharap Shiro_-chan_ mau mengerti aku…. Padahal kupikir Shiro_-chan_ dapat membantuku… kejam… kata-katanya kejam… aku benci….." ucapnya membuat Tobiume menangis kemudian memeluk adiknya itu.

"Ne…ayo kita pindah Momo…Ayo kita pindah…" ucap Tobiume lagi. Ya… pindah adalah salah satu langkah terbaik yang harus diambil saat ini. Dia tak mau melihat Momo terus tersiksa di kota ini, tak mau.

Dan kali ini, Momo hanya mengangguk pasrah…

* * *

><p>dua hari kemudian...<p>

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu tempat tinggalmu pada kami?" tanya yuzu kecewa hampir menangis. Momo menggeleng.

"Nomor barumu juga?" tanya karin sambil merangkul yuzu, lagi-lagi Momo menggeleng.

"Bahkan kepada Toushiro_-kun_?" mata Momo meredup mendengar nama kekasih… ah bukan, tapi mantan kekasihnya itu. Dua hari dia berharap kekasihnya itu meneleponnya, meminta maaf, namun tak pernah ada telepon darinya, membuat hati Momo semakin berat dan kosong. Ditatpnya Karin dan Yuzu dengan tatapan kosong kemudian Momo kembali menggeleng, memaksakan seulas senyum yang _san_gat membuat hati Yuzu dan Karin meringis, senyum layaknya tak punya jiwa, dan langsung masuk ke mobil sewaan ayahnya. Di dalam mobil, Momo hanya terdiam, termenung, merenung, tak mempedulikan di belakang _san_a yuzu menangis kembali, tanpa pedulikan bahwa karin, kali ini ikut mengeluarkan air matanya.

Momo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, aneh... Hal yang aneh. dia yang jadi korban namun dia yang harus melarikan diri seperti seorang penjahatnya, sementara si penjahat yang sebenarnya malah masih bersenang-senang diluar. Dia yang kehilangan, dia yang dirugikan tapi kenapa dia juga yang disalahkan?  
>Apakah itu takdir perempuan? Selalu disalahkan, dibilang kaum perempuan tak akan dilecehkan jika mereka tidak menggoda para laki-laki! Menggoda?<br>Momo benar-benar merasa dunia tak adil.  
>Tuhan terlalu kejam kepadanya...<p>

"MOMO_-CHAN_!" teriakan Yuzu membuat Momo tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang,, menatap Yuzu yang berurai air mata. Yuzu mengamil nafasnya kemudian..

"BERJUANGLAH MOMO_-CHAN _! KAU AKAN TETAP JADI TEMANKU! AYO KITA MAKAN KUE BERSAMA!" teriak Yuzu, kemudian dia menghapus air matanya dan tertawa, Momo terhenyak, kemudan di belakang Yuzu Karin mengangkat jempolnya kemudian, meski tidak berteriak, gerak mulut Karin dapat dibaca oleh Momo

"Berjuanglah Momo, kau kuat dan kau pasti bisa!" kemudian Karin menutupi wajah bagian atasnya dengan topi. Momo terhenyak, kembali menangis.

Namun kali ini, bukanlah tangis kesedihan, tapi tangis kebahagiaan… Ya..Momo harus berjuang…terima kasih….

sebulan telah berlalu sejak kepindahannya ke kota yang baru, ke Seireitei, Momo sudah bisa tertawa lagi meski tak seriang sebelum kejadian itu, Momo sudah bisa makan teratur lagi... Bebannya sedikit berkurang ketika mendapati dirinya menstruasi – dan kata-kata perpisahan yang mengejutkan dari si kurosaki bersaudara-, Syukurlah dia tidak harus mengandung anak dari ketiga bajingan itu. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan pada anak yang akan mengingatkan wajah ketiga bajingan itu jika Momo harus mengandung anak mereka. Disini Momo bersyukur satu hal pad Tuhannya.

"Momo… Nel_-chan_ sudah menunggumu!" ucap seseorang dari ruang makan. Momo yang kini sedang menghadap cermin untuk mencepol rambutnya, gaya kesukaannya hanya berteriak untuk menunggu.

"Akh… selesai…." Ucap Momo sambil melihat ke cermin. Kini dengan cepol di kedua rambutnya, mata hazel yang memancarkan kehangatan dan bibir mungilnya membuat dirinya terlihat cantik, apalagi kini Momo memakai seram sekolah Khusus Putri M di kota barunya, Seiretei. Momo tersenyum, menambah kecantikan wajahnya….

"_Kau cantik sekali _Momo_, itu salah satu alasanku yang kesekian untuk menyukaimu"_

Kata – kata itu kembali terdengar di memori Momo. Sejenak wajah ceria itu memudar namun hanya sedetik karena sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng dan meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Disambarnya tas selendang berwarna hitamnya kemudian bergegas turun dan menuju meja makan.

"_ohayou _tobiume-nee, Nel_-chan_" sapa Momo riang, Tobiume yang sedang mengaduk nasi gorang tersenyum. Nasi goring yang diaduknya diberikannya kepada seorang gadis, seusianya dengan rambut berwarna hijau, menatap judes kepada Momo.

"_Osoine_, Momo" katanya dengan suara yang menurut Momo agak terlalu rendah dan dingin. Momo tersenyum sambil sweet drop.

"Duduklah Momo, sarapan dulu" ucap Tobime. Momo mengangguk kemudian duduk di samping neliel. "_Otousan_ sudah pergi ya?" tanyanya sambil memasukan nasi goreng yang sudah disiapkan kakaknya itu kemulutnya, tobiume mengangguk, Momo menghela nafas,merasa bersalah.

Ya, sejak kepindahan mereka, ayahnya harus pergi pagi sekali,Tempat kerjanya masih di kota yang lama yang jarak dari _san_a ke Seireitei sekitar dua jam naik kereta. Jadi ayahnya harus pergi ekstra pagi dan pulang di hamper tengah malam. Mobil mereka? Ya… untuk kepindahan dan segala tetek bengeknya, mobil ayahnya terpaksa di jual. Terkadang Momo merasa ini salahnya, dan terkadang dia merasa menjadi beban ayahnya "Bukan salahmu Momo" ucap tobiume tersenyum, seolah menyadari pikiran adiknya. Bukan, bukan sepertinya, Tobiume _memang _menyadari kesedihan adiknya. Momo tersenyum kecut.

"_Gochisosama... Ittekimasu neechan_" ucap Momo menyambar tasnya, kemudian menyambar Nel yang masih ingin menambah makannya.

"Oi Momo… aku masih makan" Protes Nel yang tak dipedulikan Momo.

"_Itterashai_..." ucap tobiumetersenyum sendu, dia tahu, Momo masih merasa ini salahnya makanya tadi dia pergi, meninggalkan nasi goring yang baru dua suap masuk kemulutnya. Sekali lagi Tobiume menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka mlihat keceriaan Momo. Keceriaan yang seakan dipaksakannya…

* * *

><p>"Oi… Toushiro, kau kenapa?" tanya jinta, pria berambut merah itu tersenyum jail. Hitsugaya hanya mendesah. "oi.. Oi... Kau kenapa? Putus dari Sousuke ya?" ledek Jinta lagi, plik, telinga Hitsugaya berdiri tegak mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya, namun dia masih tetap cool.<p>

"Dicampakkan karena dia punya yang baru di_san_a ya?" Tanya Jinta lagi yang merasa kesal masih dicuekkan dan BRAK! Hitsugaya memukul keras meja yang tadi jadi tumpuannya. Menatap Jinta tajam, membuat Jinta membeku karena tatapan tajam Hitsugaya seolah pisau es yang siap membunuhnya sekaligus membekukannya.

"Momo tidak segampangan itu" belanya dingin sambil mendesis

"_kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? Kenapa kau malah membiarkan mereka hah?"_

Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya, mengingat perkataannya waktu itu kepada Momo. Ya, Momo tidak segampangan itu... Maka sebulan yang lalu, kenapa dia malah menyalahkan Momo yang membiarkan mereka memperko_san_ya? Kenapa dia tidak menyalahkan orang yang memperko_san_ya? Kenapa? Padahal Momo begitu ketakutan, begitu trauma begitu disentuh olh lelaki manapun. Mana mungkin gadis sepolos Momo membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhnya? Dia tidak pernah membiarkan lelaki – lelaki itu memperko_san_ya, Hitsugaya tahu itu, tapi…..

"Tou…."

"Kh..." Hitsugaya hanya mendengus pelan kemudian pergi, meninggalkan jinta yang terkaget-kaget karena kemurkaan yang bru ini ditunjukkan seorang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memang berwajah _stoic _ dank arena itu dia bertampang rada menyeramkan, tapi sebagai teman kecilnya Jinta belum pernah dimarahin oleh si rambut perak itu.

Pak!

"Aw!" jinta mengaduh kesakitan merasakan kepalanya sakit, ingin marah tapi begitu mendengar suara yuzu ia hanya merisih. Tak mungkin kan memarahi orang yang disukainya?

"Jinta_-kun_ bodoh! Momo_-chan_ tidak akan segampangan itu tau" ucapnya berkaca-kaca.  
>"ugh..." jinta merasa bersalah, "wari, yuzu" ucapnya ingin merangkul namun belum sempat lengannya menyentuh Yuzu…<br>plak!  
>Tangannya dipukul karin yang langsung membuat Jinta mengurungkan niatnya untuk merangkul Yuzu-nya<p>

"Kenapa sih Karin?" Tanya Jinta gusar.

"Jangan sentuh Yuzu, berapa kali harus kubilang!" ucap Karin sambil menarik Yuzu ke dalam rangkulannya membuat Jinta marah.

"Kau… apa salahnya merangkul pacar sendiri?" Tanya Jinta membuat Karin mendengus.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pacaran dengan Yuzu?" ucap Karin meremekan.

"Kau.."

"Te-tenanglah Jinta_-kun_" ucap Yuzu menenangkan, Karin membuang muka mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kelas, sekilas dia melihat Toushiro mengarah ke samping kanan. Atap sekolah, batin Karin kemudian melepas rangkulannya pada Yuzu, membuat Jinta berhenti marah.

"Ya baiklah.. kuizinkan kau bermesraan dengan Yuzu" ucap Karin membuat Jinta senang. "Tapi setelah itu, kau akan kuhajar" ucapnya lagi kemudian melenggang pergi membuat Jinta murka.

"KUROSAKI KARIN!"

Hitsugaya menatap langit biru berhias awan putih dihadapannya. Kini dia sedang terbaring di atas atap sekolah. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepalanya, mata emeraldnya, meski menatap langit namun tak benar – benar menatap ke_san_a. Tatapan matanya kosong karena kini pikirannya sedang mengawang ke kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, ke kejadian di rumahnya.

Flash back beberapa minggu yang lalu…

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi pucat Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya menerimanya dengan tatapan kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditampar oleh seseorang bermarga sama, berambut dan berkulit sama dengannya, Hitsugaya Shirayuki. Perempuan yang terkenal karena kecantikannya itu kini menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan murka. Hitsugaya Hyourinmaru, suaminya hanya merangkul istrinya, berharap dengan begitu amarah istrinya akan mereda, namun sia – sia.

"Kau mengatakan itu pada Momo-_chan_?" Tanya Shirayuki dengan nada bergetar penuh emosi. Hitugaya tak menjawab yang berarti iya bagi shirayuki. Shirayuki makin murka kemudian memegang kedua pipi anaknya, memaksa mata hijau teal anaknya menatap mata biru gelap miliknya.

"Apa kau sadar telah mengatakan _hal itu_, Toushiro?"Tanya ibunya. Terlihat jelas kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata itu. Toushiro hanya diam menatap mata itu, membuat ibunya semakin murka. Sehingga di dorongnya tubuh putranya itu hingga terjengkang, terduduk dilantai masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Apa kau tahu kata-katamu telah melukai hatinya Toushiro?" tak ada jawaban. "Toushiro! Kau piker Momo-_chan_ menikmati pemerkosaan itu? Kau piker dia tidak melawan sama sekali hah? Kau piker, dia yang salah?" masih tak ada jawaban. Membuat ibunya yang selalu mengenakan furisode putih dan mengikat rambut lavender pucatnya ke belakang itu kembali menarik tubuh putranya. "Jawab Toushiro!" perintah ibunya kalut.

"Apa…" gumam Toushiro kemudian menatap ibunya murka. "Aku tahu aku salah ibu! Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Momo. Aku tahu itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku marah padanya Ibu!" teriak Hitsugaya tak kalah nyarng. "Kenapa dia tak bercerita secepatnya kepadaku? Kenapa dia tak menceritakannya kepadaku? Kenapa aku harus tahu hal itu dari orang lain?" kali ini, suara Hitsugaya sedikit lirih. Dia tahu perkataannya membuat Momonya menangis, tapi apa yang dia rasakan waktu itu adalah kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Tapi kau tidak harus mengatakan hal itu," kali ini suara ibunya lirih, tangannya gemetar. "Karena kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana ra_san_ya diperkosa Toushiro! Ra_san_ya mengerikan, jantungmu akan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat tangan-tangan itu mulai membuka pakaianmu, akan mulai merabamu. Meski kau memukulnya dengan seluruh tenagamu, kau tak akan bisa melawannya, karena ketakutan akan melumpuhkan segalanya. Suaramu tak akan bisa keluar saking takutnya, tenagamu tak akan keluar dengan kuat. Kau hanya akan bisa pasrah, kau hanya akan berharap penderitaan itu cepat berakhir dan bahkan kau berharap setelah itu kau dibunuh olehnya…." Ucap Shirayuki. Air matanya mulai keluar dan hal itu membuat Hyourinmaru kembali merangkul istrinya, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, pria berambut panjang hijau teal itu menatap Toushirou tajam. "Minta maaflah kepada Sousuke, Toushiro, sebelum kau benar – benar tak punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf" ucap Hyourinmaru dengan nada dinginnya, mata abunya menatap Toushiro tegas kemudian pergi sambil mengiring istrinya yang masih tersedu – sedu di dadanya, meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian.

Ya… Bukan hal aneh ibunya akan marah karena ibunyapun pernah mengalami hal yang hamper sama dengan Momo, kekasihnya. Toushiro ingat kelakuan ibunya yang seperti orang gila saat usianya baru Sembilan tahun, ibunya menangis setiap saat, menggigil ketakutan di pojokan, berteriak histeris ketika Toushiro maupun Hyourinmaru menyentuhnya. Dua bulan yang penuh akan kesedihan, karena Shirayuki terpaksa di kirim ke rumah orang tuanya.

Toushiro menunduk. Benar. Harusnya dia tak mengatakan hal yang membuat Momo seperti gampangan. Bukankah Momo menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti ibunya? Ketakutan? Lalu kenapa dia harus mengatakan itu?

"_Gomennasai _Momo" lirih Hitsugaya, terlihat sebulir air mata turun dari kedua matanya….

end of flash back

* * *

><p>Karin membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah. Dia berjalan keluar, yang langsung disambut pemandangan langit yang terasa dekat dengannya. Karin menoleh ke kanan dan ke samping kemudian dia melihat sosok yang terbaring di atas tembok yang ada penampung airnya.<p>

"Oi Toushiro!" panggilnya ketika Karin sudah berada di hadapan Toushiro. Tapi panggilan Karin tak membuatnya bergeming, tapi Karin sadar Toushiro menyadari kehadirannya. Maka Karin kemudian duduk di samping Toushiro yang masih terbaring menatap langit.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Momo?" Tanya Karin,_ to the point_. "Ah, aku pasti tahu, bocah sepertimu pasti menyakiti Momo kan?"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah!" ucap Toushiro akhirnya. Kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya duduk, dengan tangan kiri menjadi penyangganya. Karin hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah…Toushiro…." Ucap Karin. Hening, hanya semilir anginlah yang menemani mereka.

"Ne… Toushiro" panggil Karin.

"Hn…"

"Kau tahu, Sejak dari dulu aku menyukaimu" ucap Karin, sedikit membuat Toushiro Kaget.

"…"

"Hm… Kau pasti tak tahu karena kau selalu menatap Momo" lanjut Karin. Hitsugaya terdiam, hendak kemana arah pembicaraan ini? "Apakah kau masih menyukai Momo?" Tanya Karin.

"Entahlah…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begitu, pacaranlah denganku!" ucap Karin. Kini mata hitamnya menatap mata hijau teal kesukaannya itu yang terbelalak kaget. Karin tersenyum, hal yang _san_gat jarang ditemukan dari wajah stoicnya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hitsugaya yang masih terpaku dihadapannya, mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan ketika beberapa sentimeter lagi bibir mereka hendak bersentuhan, Hitsugaya menahan Karin.

"…"

Karin terdiam kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu? Apakah jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi masih "entahlah"? Aku berani bertaruh bayangan yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini adalah Momo kan?" Tanyanya. Membuat wajah tanpa ekspresi Toushiro merona, membuat tawa Karin meledak.

"Ugh! Urusai Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya malu berat. Tapi Karin masih tertawa terbahak sehingga air matanya sedikit menyembul keluar. "Tapi benarkan?" ucapnya menghentikan tawanya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Hitsugaya. "Aku tahu kok, Kau masih _san_gat menyukainya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya dan memintanya untuk kembali padamu?" ucap Karin memberi semangat. Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Tapi aku sudah melukainya"

"akh… sudahnlah Toushiro, meminta maaflah dan sembuhkanlah luka hatinya, itu perkara yang mudah!" ucap Karin. Hitsugaya menatap Karin kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou Kurosaki" Karin menggeleng.

"Bodoh! Panggil aku Karin!" ucap Karin lagi, Toushiro hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih menatap punggung Toushiro.

"Kau bodoh kakak ipar!" sahut sebuah suara yang menjengkelkan di belakang Karin setelah Toushiro tak terlihat. Tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu karena Karin tahu suara yang menjengkelkan itu.

"_Urusai_! Siapa yang kakak iparmu?" Tanya Karin terdengar jutek tapi sebenarnya Jinta tahu, orang dihadapannya menangis jadi dia hanya menghembuskan nafas kemudian duduk membelakangi Karin, rivalnya dalam klub bola.

"Jangan menangis bodoh!" ucap Jinta lagi.

"Aku tidak menangis Merah Jelek!"

"Hahaha… suaramu bergetar masih bisa bohong padaku?"

"Berisik!"

Kemudian pertengkaran kecilpun memenuhi udara sore di atap sekolah itu…

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya kini duduk di sebuah gerbong Kereta tujuan Seiretei. Ya, sebenarnya dia tahu kota tempat Momo sekarang, bahkan dia tahu rumah Momo sekarang, tapi dia tak pernah berani untuk menemuinya. Dari mana dia tahu?<p>

Mari kita Flashback setelah Hitsugaya didamprat(?) habis – habi_san_ oleh Shirayuki, ibunya….

Toushiro berjalan tak tentu arah, bingung dan kalut mengisi kepalanya dia benar – benar merasa bersalah atas segala kata – katanya kepada Momo. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia meminta maaf kepada Momo?

"_Minta maaflah kepada Sousuke, Toushiro, sebelum kau benar – benar tak punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf"_

Terngiang kata – kata ayahnya di telinga Toushiro. Akh, bahkan Toushiro sudah benar – benar tak punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Momonya.

"Kh…" Hitsugaya terduduk lemas, menunduk, pikirannya benar – benar kalut saat ini, sial!

"Akh, ada kasus pemerkosaan lagi!" terdengar sebuah suara lelaki di belakangnya. Plik! Seketika Toushiro mema_san_g telinganya.

"Diberitakan ya?" Tanya suara lelaki yang lain, terdengar bo_san_. "Kaum perempuan terlalu membesar – besarkan!" komentar laki – laki itu, sebut saja si B, komentarnya seketika membuat hitsugaya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Benar, apa bedanya melakukan seks dengan orang yang disukai dengan pemerkosaan ini?" ujar si lelaki yang pertama kali suaranya di dengar Hitsugaya, sebut saja si A.

"Haha… benar benar… mereka mengadu, menangis, merasa tersiksa, padahal waktu mereka diperkosa siapa tahu mereka menikmatinya kan?"

Kini Toushiro menggeram marah.

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang tak tergoda dengan rok mini yang digunakan oleh mereka?"

Toushiro berdiri dari duduknya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jadi seharusnya mereka tak menyalahkan kita karena mereka kan yang 'mengundang' kita" sahut si B kemudian tertawa terbahak – bahak

Tapi…

BHUK!

Tawa terbahak mereka berhenti seiring dengan tubuh si B yang terjengkang karena di pukul oleh Toushiro.

"Oi, apa – apaan ini?" ucap si A yang kaget, tak ada angin tak ada hujan temannya tanpa sebab jatuh tersungkur. Toushirou yang masih tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya menatap tajam si A yang kemudian langsung menerjang si A dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian malah menyalahkan perempuan yang menjadi korban itu hah!" teriak Hitsugaya kalap sambil tetap memukul wajah si A tanpa ampun.

"Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana ra_san_ya diperkosa!" teriak Hitsugaya lagi, masih memukul si A.

" … _kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya diperkosa Toushiro! Rasanya mengerikan, jantungmu akan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat tangan-tangan itu mulai membuka pakaianmu ,saat mereka akan mulai merabamu. Meski kau memukulnya dengan seluruh tenagamu, kau tak akan bisa melawannya, karena ketakutan akan melumpuhkan segalanya. Suaramu tak akan bisa keluar saking takutnya, tenagamu tak akan keluar dengan kuat. Kau hanya akan bisa pasrah, kau hanya akan berharap penderitaan itu cepat berakhir dan bahkan kau berharap setelah itu kau dibunuh olehnya…"_

"Kenapa kalian dengan _san_tainya malah menyalahkan mereka! Bajingan!"

_"Apa? Jadi menurutmu aku membiarkan mereka? Jadi menurutmu aku yang membuat mereka memperkosaku?"_

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan!"

Teriak si B kemudian menarik tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya, menyeretnya kemudian membantingnya. Si B kemudian memukul Toushiro, bahkan menendang perutnya sampai Toushiro tak bisa bergerak, sampai Toushiro tak berdaya kemudian setelah puas menendang, memukul disertai dengan umpatan, si B memapah si A dan pergi setelah dia meludah ke arah Toushiro, meninggalkan Toushiro yang merintih tak berdaya.

"Benar…" sahut Toushiro.. "Bahkan aku pun sama bajingannya dengan orang yang memperkosamu, Momo" ucapnya lirih…

Entah kekuatan apa, meski terseok – seok, Hitsugaya masih dapat berjalan, meski wajahnya babak belur, tapi dia masih dapat berjalan, meski perutnya terasa sakit luar bisaa, dia tak peduli, yang dia pedulikan, dia harus mengikutinya, mengikuti Aizen yang kini berjalan ke arah stasiun. Toushiro mengikuti Aizen, dengan jarak yang dikira pas olehnya, agar Aizen tak menyadarinya. Ya… agar dia tak tahu.

Aizen turun dari kereta setelah berada dua jam di dalam kemudian dia turn, Seiretei. Stasiun Seireitei, jauh sekali. Hitsugaya terus mengawasi Aizen yang kini berjalan hampir 15 menit, kemudian dia berbelok dan membuka pagar sebuah rumah bercat dinding putih. Toushiro memperhatikan dari belokan yang membuatnya tak akan terlihat dari rumah itu, namun Toushiro dapat melihat ke rumah itu.

Aizen mengetuk pintunya, menunggu selang beberap detik kemudian..

"_Tadaima Otousan_" sebuah suara terdengar Toushiro, suara yang membuatnya rindu, Tushiro terbelalak, Momo, Itu Momo. Dia tersenyum! Dia sudah bisa tersenyum Tuhan…

Kini Momo sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, memberikan jalan kepada ayahnya untuk masuk kemudian dengan perlahan menutup pintu.

"Momo!" teriak hitsugaya, keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika pintu itu mulai menutup rapat yang karena teriakannya membuat Momo kembali membukakan pintu, melongokkan kepalanya, mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya, namun tak ada.

Ya, tak ada…

Karena ketika Momo kembali membuka pintunya, Toushiro kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Menyerah karena tak juga menemukan orang yang memanggilnya, Momo hanya mengedikkan bahu, menganggap dia hanya salah dengar kemudian menutup pintunya….

End of Flashback

"Stasiun Seireitei"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari speaker. Membuat Hitsugaya berdiri kemudian turun dari Kereta. Menarik nafas sebentar kemudian kembali melangkah. Tujuannya sudah jelas : Rumah Momo.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bisa ikut acara <em>Goukon<em> Nel-_chan_… _Gomenne_…" ucap Momo di telepon dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"Eh? _Nande_?" Tanya sebuah suara di seberang telepon. Momo hanya tertawa hambar.

" _Nandemonaiyo_…" ucap Momo "Aku hanya tidak bisa pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam" ucap Momo lagi.

"…"

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan cowok, Nel-_chan_" ucap Momo lagi menyadari teman bicaranya tak menjawab.

"Apa hanya itu ala_san_nya Momo?" Tanya suara di seberang _san_a. Momo mengernyit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya... apa bukan karena kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Nel membuat Momo Seketika mengingat wajah Toushiro. Momo kemudian menggeleng keras – keras.

"Aku sedang jomblo Nel-_chan_…" lanjutnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ikut Goukon? Bukannya kau sudah punya Grimjow-_sensei_?" tanya Momo mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ehehe… Ya… Kau tau, Grimjow-_sensei_ tidak mau menyentuhku sebelum aku lulus sekolah. Huh… jadi lebih baik aku bersenang – senang dengan yang lain" ucap Nel membuat Momo kembali mengingat Toushiro.

"Momo_, Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu lebih dari ini sebelum kita menikah…" ucap Toushiro sambil menggenggam tangan _Momo_ dan menatapnya dalam – dalam. Kemudian dia mengecup kening _Momo_ lembut. _

"Momo?" tanya sebuah suara di seberang, membuat Momo kembali ke alam sadarnya, namun sebelum dia mengucapkan sepatah kata sebuah teriakan yang sudah dipastikan keluar dari mulut ayahnya membuat Momo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian Momo menyimpan ponselnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu rumahnya. Momo dapat melihat punggung ayahnya dan sosok kakaknya yang menatap entah apa dihadapannya.

"_Nee-chan, otousan_, ada ap-?"

Belum sempat Momo mengakhiri kalimatnya sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya memotong pertanyaannya.

"Kumohon… pertemukan aku dengan Momo…."

* * *

><p>Momo POV<p>

"Shiro-_chan_?" tanyaku terdengar lirih, namun suaraku cukup membuat otou_san_ dan Tobiume-nee berbalik, membuatku dapat melihat sosok lelaki berambut silver yang tengah terduduk sambil kepalanya ditundukkan dalam – dalam sampai menyentuh lantai. Merasa namanya dipanggil, cowok itu mendongakkan kepala dan…

Mata kami bertemu.

Bisa kulihat mata hijau – birunya menatapku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi di_san_a, senang, sedih, rindu dan entah ekspresi apalagi. Kulihat Shiro-_chan_ berdiri, berjalan mendekatiku namun..

"JANGAN BERANI MENDEKATI ANAKKU!" bentak otou_san_ sambil mendorong jatuh Shiro-_chan_, Shiro-_chan_ tak melawan, dia juga tidak menunjukkan tindakan akan berdiri.

"Momo…" panggilnya membuatku melangkah mendekatinya. Kulihat otou_san_ ingin protes namun sepertinya Tobiume-nee mencegahnya, memaksa otou_san_ agar masuk ke ruang lain, meninggalkan kami.

"Kau sudah gila? Membiarkan mereka? Bagaimana jika bocah itu menghina Momo lagi?" geram otou_san_. Kalau dihadapanku adalah shiro-_chan_ yang biasa, dia pasti akan protes karena dipanggil bocah, namun kali ini tidak. Shiro-_chan_ hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak membantah, tak memprotes. Melihat itu entah kenapa membuatku sedih.

"Tak apa otou_san_, biarkan aku berdua dengannya" ucapku sembari menatap Shiro-_chan_, tadinya otou_san_ ingin memprotes tapi ditahan oleh tobiume-nee, kemudian aku mendengar pintu ruang tamu tertutup.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Gomenne Momo" ucap Shiro-_chan_ padaku masih sambil menunduk. "Gomen, karena kata – kataku dulu," lanjutnya membuat air mataku mengalir.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Apa gunanya?"kataku, kudapati suaraku yang bergetar. Shiro-_chan_ mendongakkan kepalanya. Deg! Kini, mata hijau – birunya 100% menatapku dengan pandangan sedih dan merasa bersalah, membuatku terenyuh.

"Aku masih menyukaimu Momo, izinkan aku sekali lagi bersamamu.." pintanya setengah memelas. Air mataku kembali mengalir, lebih deras. Melihat itu Shiro-_chan_ berdiri, mendekatiku.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Momo" ucapnya lagi, menatap mata hazelku dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku dapat melihatnya, tak ada kebohongan dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tak apa – apakah? Aku… sudah bukan yang dulu lagi Shiro-_chan_" ucapku

"Bagiku, kau tetap yang dulu Momo… Gadis yang paling aku sayang" ucapnya tegas, membuat rona merah dipipiku kemudian aku mengangguk, mengiyakan

Dan dapat kulihat, senyum tipis penuh kegembiraan di_san_a…

Sejak hari itu, Shiro-_chan_ tak pernah absen mengunjungiku. Minimal dalam seminggu dia mengunjungiku dua kali. Di hari sabtu dan minggu. Dia tak keberatan menempuh waktu dua jam perjalanan untukku dan dia selalu mengantarkanku pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam.

Dan sekarang, kencan kami yang ketiga di musim dingin. Aku berdandan secantik mungkin.

"Tobiume-nee bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku padanya. Tobiume-nee hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku tertawa dengan rona wajah malu.

Ting tong…

Bel rumahku berbunyi, aku segera pamitan kepada Tobiume-nee dan segera menghampiri pintu. Kulihat Shiro-_chan_ di_san_a, mema_san_g wajah stoicnya yang keren abis.

"Siap?" katanya. Aku mengangguk, kemudian kami berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Mengelilingi dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, bermain, tertawa.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Shiro – _chan_, aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke café _san_a" ajak Toushiro sambil berjalan agak jauh dariku, meski sejajar. Aku mengangguk kemudian kami berjalan sambil diam. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, dan tanpa sengaja menatap sepa_san_g kekasih yang kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut. Aku menunduk. Dulu juga, kami saling berpegangan tangan. Kulirik tangan Shiro-_chan_ yang dilapisi sarung tangan. Aku ingat. Tangan shiro-_chan_ itu dingin sedangkan tanganku selalu hangat. Makanya saat kami saling menggenggam tangan aku selalu merasa suhu tubuhku menjadi normal, begitupun suhu tubuhnya.

"Shiro-_chan_" panggilku. Shiro-_chan_ menoleh menatapku, lewat pandangan matanya bertanya ada apa, aku menggeleng, mendekatinya, kemudian tangan kananku kudekatkan ke tangan kirinya, namun…

Tanganku gemetaran. Ya… gemetaran…

Karena pada saat aku hendak ingin menyentuh tangan kirinya, aku kembali mengingat lelaki pirang itu. Ya.. sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu takut disentuh ataupun menyentuh cowok.

Tapi…

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipaksakan!" ucap Shiro-_chan_ padaku. Kutatap wajahnya yang menatapku maklum, aku menunduk. Benar, tak usah dipaksakan, tapi… itu malah membuatku sedih.

Shiro-_chan_ terlalu baik padaku. Membuatku berfikir terkadang dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk perempuan sepertiku… ku mohon Shiro – _chan_, sekali saja, menuntutlah sesuatu kepadaku, aku merasa hubungan ini terlalu hambar. Aku merasa kau kembali kepadaku bukan karena kau menyayangiku seperti dulu, tapi karena kau ingin menebus dosamu waktu itu.

* * *

><p>Toushiro POV<p>

"Shiro_–chan_" panggilnya setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku yang masih menatap punggungnya hanya bergumam, memberi tanda bahwa aku mendengar panggilannya. Momo membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terasa sedih.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi kekasihmu lagi, arigatou.." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi Shiro-_chan_, andai kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi, aku rasa, kita akan semakin dekat…" ucapnya. "Menjadi pa_san_gan normal lainnya," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukankah kita pa_san_gan normal?" kataku dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Kulihat wajah Momo malah makin murung, kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Benar… ah gomenne Shiro-_chan_, lupakan perkataanku yang tadi" ucapnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkanku yang tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Tanpa kusadari, bahwa di balik pintu itu, Momo menangis.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan berambuut pirang keluar dari sebuah tempat dengan keringat dan senyum jahat yang tersungging di_san_a. Lelaki berambut pirang itu kemudian menyelipkan rokok disela – sela bibirnya kemudian menyalakan rokok tersebut sambil ber_san_dar di tembok dekat pintu.

Baru beberapa kepulan asap yang dikeluarkannya, dua orang laki – laki keluar dari tempat tersebut, sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Gila Kira… kita dapat yang perawan lagi!" seru seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari si rambut pirang yang bernama Kira itu. Kira hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Nikmat kan?" kata Kira kepada seorang cowok berambut orange itu. Si kepala orange hanya tertawa. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan seseorang di balik pintu itu.

Ya…

Ruangan penuh sampah dengan seorang perempuan yang pakaiannya sudah compang – camping dan tubuh penuh luka. Jika kita dekati, maka akan terlihat air bening yang membasahi kedua pipi itu.

Kencan berikutnya seminggu kemudian….

"Eh? Kena flu?" tanya Momo tak percaya. Di seberang telepon _san_a, dia dapat mendengar suara batuk yang menurut Momo amat tersiksa.

"Ya… maaf Momo, selain flu aku juga demam, jadi maaf kencan kita kali ini batal," sahut suara cowok di seberang telepon _san_a. Momo kemudian menggeleng dengan raut wajah cemas.

"_Daijobo Shiro-chan?"_ tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja, mungkin aku terlalu capek, gomenne Momo, tapi aku usahakan kencan berikutnya tidak batal" ucap Toushiro bersungguh – sungguh.

"Gomenne Shiro-_chan_, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu seperti dulu," ucap Momo lagi, terlihat wajahnya kini menampakkan kesedihan.

"Tak apa, tenang saja Momo" ucapnya. "Jaa.. Mata.."ucap Toushiro lagi.

"Hemmm…" ucap Momo kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Momo menghela nafasnya. Dulu, saat Toushiro sakit, Momo selalu menjenguknya, membawakan puding dan semangka, kesukaannya Toushiro. Tapi sekarang? Momo membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Diletakkannya lengan tangan di dahinya. Benarkah harus seperti ini?benarkah hubungan ini benar? Hanya Toushiro-nya yang mengunjunginya.

Hanya karena keparanoidannya, Momo tidak menjenguk kekasihnya sendiri. Benarkah hubungan ini? Jika hanya Toushiro yang memberikan ketenangan kepadanya? Jika Toushiro selalu berada di sisinya saat Momo membutuhkan Toushiro namun saat Toushiro membutuhkannya dia tak ada di sampingnya?

Momo kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, berdiri dan dengan tergesa, diambilnya syal dan sweater serta dompet dan ponselnya. lalu dengan langkah tergesa dia turun dari tangga.

"_Neechan, ittekimasu_" teriaknya kemudian keluar dari rumahnya. Tujuannya jelas : Kota Karakura, rumah Toushiro.

* * *

><p>Toushiro terbatuk – batuk sambil berbaring. Di keningnya ditaruh selembar handuk untuk mengompres kepalanya. Sekedar untuk menurunkan panasnya.<p>

"Sudah minum obatnya?" tanya Shirayuki di samping Toushiro. Toushiro hanya mengangguk lemah. Shirayuki membelai lembut pipi anaknya. "Istirahatlah" perintahnya lembut tapi tegas. Wajah Toushiro yang putih kini tampak memerah, merah karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Toushiro hanya mengangguk, dia memejamkan matanya. Namun, saat dia memejamkan matanya kila_san_ balik kenangannya dengan Momo saat dia sakit menghampirinya. Toushiro menghela nafasnya. Sudahlah, meski dia berharap, Momonya tak akan datang kemari. Meski sekarang dia amat merindukan gadisnya itu….

* * *

><p>Pintu kereta api terbuka, Momo langsung keluar dengan tergesa. Matanya jelalatan kiri – kanan dengan pandangan khawatir dan waswas.<p>

Mengingat info bahwa dirinya ada di kota yang sama dengan orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya membuatnya benar – benar ketakutan. Pemikiran paranoidnya kembali memenuhi otaknya. Dia takut. Takut saat di stasiun ini dia bertemu dengan penjahat itu.

Momo menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran itu. Tenanglah… dia ke sini karena ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, dia pasti tak akan bertemu dengan penjahat itu!

"Ah.. Tenang..tenang… aku harus membelikan Shiro-_chan_ puding…" katanya kemudian melangkah ke salah satu konter yang merupakan mini market itu. "Aku juga harus membawakan semangka" ucapnya lagi. Kemudian ketika dia akan memasuki mini market tak sengaja dirinya membaca sebuah headline Koran yang terpampang di konter Koran.

**TERJADI LAGI! PEMERKOSAAN GADIS BERUSIA 17 TAHUN! DI SEBUAH LOKASI GUDANG SAMPAH. SAMPAI SAAT INI _SAN_G GADIS MASIH SHOCK DAN BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA. SAMPAI SAAT INI, KORBAN TIDAK MAU MENGAKU SIAPA PELAKUNYA.**

Deg! Momo terdiam. Badannya sekarang gemetar. Otaknya mencerna kata demi kata yang tertulis di headline koran itu. Gudang sampah? Sama seperti dirinya! Lutut Momo makin gemetar hebat. Kenangan itu kembali menyeruak ke memorinya.

Saat dia ditarik dengan paksa ke sebuah tempat penuh sampah. Saat dia dipukul hingga tak berdaya, saat lelaki pirang itu melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya dan mulai meraba, menyobek pakaiannya, menjilat tubuhnya, dan saat dia menangis karena kesakitan, karena keperawanannya telah diambil dengan kasar dan dengan tidak berperik kemanusiaan.

Seketika seluruh tubuh Momo gemetar. Seketika air mata Momo mengalir deras. Seketika kepala Momo berputar, matanya mengabur dan seketika isi perutnya berontak ingin keluar.

Segera saja Momo berlari, ke tempat yang agak sepi. Kemudian dia mengambil posisi jongkok sambil dirinya menghadap tembok. Dengan gemetar, Momo memencet nomor ponselnya.

"_otousan… jemput aku"_ rintihnya. "_Kumohon…"_

* * *

><p><strong>tO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Author : **n_n'' (sweet drop)

readers : ... (menatap tajam)

Author : (makin merana sekarang sweet drop berlebihan)

readers : *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh sambil mengeluarkan death glare*

Author : HUWE! GOMENNASAI~ (melakukan dogeja..." Ampun~ hiks..hiks... asli... rencana saya emang cuma dua chapter... tapi saya keasyikan pengen lebih bikin Momo kesiksa jadinya saya malah gak bisa namatin di chapter ke dua... jadinya.. jadinya...

readers : (tak menjawab hanya langsung balik badan)

author : HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...MAAF~jangan pergi sebelum ninggalin review~~

readers : *nendang author*

**Next Chapter**

**.**

**"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan mereka jika kau masih berhubungan dengan bocah itu!" teriak Aizen marah**

**.**

**"APa? Jadi menurut ayah aku hanyalah sebuah beban?"**

**.**

**"Momo! Hentikan..!"**


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa Minna~

udah lama gak update? apakah kalian menanti - nanti lanjutan fict ini?

saya harap iya...

Hm.. chapter ini hampir mendekati akhir...

Review pleaseeeeeeee

* * *

><p>H O P E<p>

disclaimer: bleach is tite kubo's son(?)

pairing: Hitsu x Momo

rate: T semi M (d gbuk readers krna blum waktunya)

warning: angst (maybe) gk nymbung , OOC, banyak POV

Happy Reading minna~

Dengan sangat tergesa, Aizen memasuki stasiun. Tanpa menuju loket manapun, tanpa menuju sebuah tempat yang pasti, dia berlari dengan wajah yang kentara sekali memunculkan rasa khawatir. Diedarkannya pandangan dengan liar. Mencari sesosok gadis yang merupakan putrinya. Dimana? Di mana?

Aizen terus mengedarkan mata coklatnya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Tak dihiraukannya apapun yang ditabraknya ataupun makian dari orang yang ditabraknya. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menemukan anaknya. Putrid bungsu yang amat disayanginya.

Dan Aizen menemukannya.

Putrinya tengah meringkuk ketakutan di ujung bangunan stasiun. Kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam – dalam, dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Dengan segera Aizen mendekatinya. Dengan beberapa langkah dia sudah ada di belakang putrinya. Dengan nafas terengah dia melihat punggung putrinya yang gemetaran. Seluruh tubuh putrinya gemetar. Aizen menghel nafasnya.

"Momo" panggilnya, tak ada jawaban. "Momo," panggilnya lebih lembut kemudian setengah berjongkok, tangan kanannya terjulur menyentuh ujung kepala putrinya. Menyentuh rambut hitam putrinya yang mengingatkan dirinya pada sang istri, wanita yang dicintainya.

Merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya, membuat Momo tersentak. Cepat – cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan cepat dengan wajah yang amat ketakutan, mata hazelnya menatap Aizen liar.

"Momo ini otousan~" ucap Aizen lirih. Lelah, itu yang dia rasakan. Dia lelah melihat anaknya yang seperti ini…

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Tidak seharusnya kau memaksakan dirimu ke kota itu, Momo!" teriak Aizen sesampainya dirumah. Dia terpaksa meminta izin tempat kerjanya untuk mengantar pulang Momo setelah sebelumnya dia harus menenangkan putrinya itu. Membuat emosinya yang menumpuk mulai meluap keluar. Putrinya hanya menunduk sambil dirangkul oleh Tobiume, putri sulungnya.<p>

"Tapi Shiro-chan sedangkan sakit otousan,"bela Momo lirih. Tobiume menepuk – nepuk lembut punggung adinya. Dia mengerti, Toushirou begitu berharga bagi Momo, sehingga Momo memaksakan dirinya untuk menjenguk kekasihnya itu. Tobiume paham, Momo mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya. Aizen menatap momo putus asa, dia mengacak – acak putus asa ambutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan kejadian itu jika kau masih berhubungan dengan bocah itu? Tidak seharusnya kau berhubungan dengan masa lalu! Itulah alasan kita untuk pindah!" ucap Aizen kesal. "Kau itu hanya beban baginya saja kau tahu itu!" celetuk Aizen kesal.

Deg!

Seketika suasana menjadi dingin dan hening. Aura tak enak menguar dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"A-apa?" tanya Momo dari rasa terkejutnya, kemudian dia tertawa hambar dan kembali wajahnya menyiratkan putus asa. "Ja-jadi menurut ayah aku hanyalah beban?" tanyanya bergetar. Tidak! Cukup! Momo tahu sebenarnya bahwa beberapa bulan ini dia sangat membebani keluarganya, namun dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ayahnya berfikiran seperti itu.

Aizen kehabisan kata. Dia sadar, tadi dia kelewatan. Kata 'beban' untuk orang yang masih trauma dan paranoid amatlah menyinggung dan akan seketika menghancurkan semangatnya untuk bertahan. Aizen kehilangan semua kata – katanya ketika melihat mata Momo yang terluka.

"Momo, maksud otousan.." belum sempat Tobiume menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Momo sudah melesat naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini terduduk penuh penyesalan…

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Momo POV<p>

Kembali, ketakutan itu menyergapku. Kembali kenangan itu menghunjam otakku keras – keras. Di bawah guyuran shower aku kembali merasakan diriku lebih kotor daripada lumpur atau tempat sampah.

Aku menatap diriku yang terpantul di cermin. Aku tersenyum dingin. Rambut hitam panjang. Tubuhku yang putih mulus dan terkesan cantik. Ya, sekilas aku cantik, cacat tanpa luka. Namun sebenarnya ada luka dari setiap jengkal tubuh indahku…

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Normal POV

Kencan berikutnya…

"Shiro-chan!"

Momo menghampiri kekasihnya dengan raut wajah cemas. "seharusnya kau tak usah memaksakan diri, kau masih sakit kan?" tanya Momo yang cemas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang pucat itu. Toushirou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa Momo. Kau tak mau aku menemuimu?" tanya Toushirou. Momo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tapi wajahmu masih pucat" ucap Momo cemas. _Jangan memaksakan diri demi seseorang seperti aku_, batin Momo.

"Sudahlah Momo," Toushiro menenangkan. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Toushiro lagi kemudian dia memberikan sebuah bantalan hangat untuk digenggam. Membuat Momo mengernyit heran.

"Apa ini?" tanay Momo.

"Hari ini sepertinya akan dingin, jadi itu untuk menghangatkanmu" ucap Toushirou sambil melangkah menjauhi Momo. Momo terdiam, kemudian, Pluk!

Toushiro merasa punggungnya di pukul sesuatu. Dia berbalik dan mendapati kekasihnya menatapnya marah.

"Kenapa malah memberikan itu? Aku tak butuh!" ucapnya marah.

"Kau mau apa sih Momo?" tanya Toushiro ikut marah. Demam yang masih belum sembuh membuatnya gampang naik darah.

"Sentuh aku!" perintah Momo

"Eh?Maksudmu?" Toushirou bingung dengan permintaan kekasihnya itu

"Kenapa kau berubah? Padalah dulu kau selalu menghangatkan tanganku dengan menggenggam tanganku. Kenapa sekarang kau tak menyentuhku!" marahnya.

"Apa? Memangnya kau sanggup jika aku menyentuhmu?" tanya Toushirou kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak berusaha menyentuhku? Dulu kau selalu mengecup keningku. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa? Apa kau menganggapku kotor hah?" teriak Momo kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Toushirou yang tak bisa mengejarnya…

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Momo membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dengan kasar. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia lelah. Lelah dengan segala kelemahannya. Lelah dengan ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. Lelah…<p>

Dia harus segera mengakhirinya, dia harus segera mengakhirinya, sekarang atau dia akan berubah menjadi gadis gila seperti korban pemerkosaan yang dilihatnya di koran itu.

Sekejap mata momo terbuka, dia tersenyum dengan ide yang tiba – tiba muncul dibenaknya. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya…

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Tobiume mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Tak ada jawaban. Entah kenapa dirinya merasakan firasat yang aneh. Segera saja dia membuka pintu kamar adinya.

Tidak terkunci.

Aneh, biasanya adiknya selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Segera saja Tobiume memasuki kamar adinya yang dominan dihiasi warna merah. Sepi, tak ada siapapun. Dengan panik, Tobiume segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tak ada suara shower, tak ada siapa – siapa di kamar mandi itu.

Tobiume makin panik. Segera saja dia menatap jam dinding. Pukul 7 malam. Tobiume segera berlari keruang tamu, melihat ke rak sepatu dan dia tercekat.

Tak ada sepatu Momo disana.

Tobiume panik, segera saja dia menghambur ke meja telepon dan menghubungi siapa saja yang bisa dia hubungi….

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

Kau melangkah pelan, namun pasti. Tempat tujuanmu jelaslah sudah, sudah pasti tempat tujuanmu adalah tempat dimana titik balik dari nasibmu. Di mana tempat pertama kalinya kamu merasakan yang namanya dunia.

Mata hazel hitammu tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Kosong, redup. Seredup harapanmu untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Sekosong hatimu saat ini. Kau menyeringai ketika menyadari bahwa kau kini tepat berada di depan gudang sampah itu. Melihat seringaimu itu membuatku dapat dengan mudah apa yang akan kamu lakukan.

Dari wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi, aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal nekat, hal gila.

Ingin rasanya aku mencegahmu. Namun apalah dayaku? Apalah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mencegahmu? Di sini, aku hanyalah seorang pengamat yang tak dapat turut campur dalam realita hidupmu. Aku hanyalah eksistensi diri yang tak ada di dunia ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau tak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal.

Andai kau tahu, semua orang mencarimu saat ini. Tak pedulikah kamu pada kekhawatiran mereka? Ayah dan kakakmu yang berlarian seperti orang gila di kota seberang sana. Ayahmu yang mengkhawatirkanmu sambil terus menyesali ucapannya padamu berminggu – minggu yang lalu. Kekasihmu yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua keluargamu, meski dirinya masih dalam keadaan sakit. Tak bisakah kekhawatiran mereka sedikit membantumu?

Kulihat senyuman hangatmu berubah menjadi sedingin es. Lebih dingin dari pada senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan kekasihmu, membuatku merinding. Karena senyum itu menandakan kau benar – benar yakin akan melakukan hal yang kini ada di benakmu.

Matamu sedikit memancarkan cahaya ketika kau menyadari kau baik – baik saja berada di depan tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tampat paling menakutkan bagimu.

Ya, kau tak merasakan tak mendapati dirimu gemetar ketakutan. Kau berfikir, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau melakukan hal ini?

Ya… sedari dulu.

Matamu kembali meredupketika tangan kananmu menggenggam knop pintu yang ada dihadapanmu. Disini, disampingmu, aku berteriak memberitahumu untuk berhenti. Memberitahumu, bahwa berkilo – kilometer dari tempatmu berada orang – orang yang mencintaimu mencarimu dengan doa yang tak pernah putus – putus.

Ayahmu, kakakmu, kekasihmu, Karin dan yuzu bahkan Neliel,

Ya, Neliel.

Dia lebih memilih mencarimu daripada merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya, Grimjow. Dia tak peduli jika Grimjow marah dan memutuskannya. Yang dia pedulikan, kau selamat.

Lihat? Kau dicintai begitu banyak orang. Jadi kumohon berhentilah!

Namun, seperti yang kubilang, aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa di _sini._ Teriakan penuh emosiku berubah menjadi hembusan angin saja. Kau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kukatakan.

Dan karena itulah, kau memutar kenop pintu itu. Senyum dinginmu kembali muncul. Kau membuka perlahan pintu itu, kemudian, tak perlu tiga detik untukmu melangkah masuk ke gudang itu.

Dan aku hanya dapat menatap punggungmu yang lenyap disembunyikan pintu itu.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Kini aku menatap orang – orang yang mencarimu. Kekhawatiran mereka semakin menjadi karena sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka tak menemukanmu. Yuzu yang cengeng sudah menangis dipelukan Karin. Karin hanya merangkul sembari menahan air matanya yang hendak turun. Mereka menyerah. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa, dan mereka hanya berharap kekasihmu dapat menemukanmu.<p>

Pandanganku kemudian menuju pada sosok lelaki berambut putih yang telah banjir oleh keringatnya sendiri. Tergelitik hatiku untuk mendekatinya.

Lelaki itu memegang kedua lututnya dengan nafas memburu. Kedua kakinya protes karena telah diforsir berlari ke sana kemarin dalam keadaan tubuh yang tidak sehat. Ya, demi mencarimu, lelaki itu tidak memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang kepayahan karena kecapaian ditambah demam yang belum benar – benar turun.

Otaknya terus mengingat petunjuk – petunjuk yang mungkin dikatakannya kepadamu. Tak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang terguyur buliran salju yang turun cukup lebat malam ini. Di sampingnya, aku berusaha memberitahunya, namun – sekali lagi – sia-sia. Ya.. di sini aku hanya dapat berharap dan menerka – nerka apa yang akan terjadi sambil mencatatnya dalam catatanku tentang kalian.

Kemudian, dengan tiba – tiba wajahnya mengeras ketika mengingat kata – kata ibunya dulu.

" … _kau hanya akan berharap penderitaan itu cepat berakhir dan bahkan kau berharap setelah itu kau dibunuh olehnya…." _

Dia mengumpat. Mengumpat otaknya yang terlalu lamban menebak dan mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kemudian, tanpa basa – basi lagi dia berlari ke arahmu, ke tempat keberadaanmu dengan harapan semoga dirinya belum terlambat…

* * *

><p>OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Kini aku kembali disampingmu. Menatap dirimu yang tengah bersandar di pintu dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan penuh sampah kering, tempatmu kehilangan keperawananmu dengan paksa dan tragis. Kau menatap ruangan itu dengan senyum dingin, namun ekspresi wajahmu tak bisa kutebak.<p>

Memori itu menghampiri otakmu,

Namun kali ini, kau tak menampiknya, kau tak membiarkan ketakutan menyergapmu…

Ya,

Kini kau menikmati kenangan itu, kau menerima kejadian itu sebagai sebagian sejarah dalam hidupmu yang tak akan pernah bisa kau hapus meski kau menangis darah sekalipun.

Setitik air mata kemudian turun mengalir ke pipi putihmu. Menyadari itu, kau segera menggelengkan kepalamu kuat – kuat. Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi! Itu gumaman hatimu yang terdengar telingaku.

Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu dan seketika pandanganmu terfokus pada sebuah botol kaca berukuran sedang itu, dan kau menyeringai.

Sesuai dugaanku, kau mengambil botol itu, kemudianmenjatuhkannya hingga botol kaca itu pecahberkeping – keping, kau menatap pecahan itu dengan tatapan kosong kemudian mengambil satu dari pecahan itu yang menurutmu yang paling tajam. Kau menutup matamu, bersiap dalam hati sampai hitungan ke-3 dengan start menempelkan pecahan di pergelangan tangan kirimu. Aku menahan nafasku saat kau mulai menghitung mundur.

Tiga…

Kau mengeratkna genggamanmu kepada pecahan botol itu, membuat telapak tanganmu mengeluarkan darah.

Dua…

Aku menutup mataku, tak ingin melihat kelanjutan hal ini…

Satu…

BRAK!

Baik kau maupun aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara yang tepat dibelakangmu.

Dan dia ada disana...

* * *

><p>OOOOOOoooooOOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Nah, bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini?<p>

saya jamin chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menarik... *digebuk para readers karena kepedean...

Ok...

mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

H O P E

.

.

disclaimer: bleach is tite kubo's son(?)

pairing: Hitsu x Momo

rate: T semi M (d gbuk readers krna blum waktunya)

warning: angst (maybe) gk nymbung , OOC, banyak POV

* * *

><p>Dia ada di sana...<p>

Dengan tubuh penuh keringat…

Wajah yang pucat dan nafas yang terengah…

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak menatap pecahan beling itu kemudian segera menghampiri Momo yang masih kaget dengan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Momo yang kaget melihat kekasihnya yang menghampirinya kemudian dengan segera menarik pecahan beling itu sehingga menimbulkan luka sayatan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tes..

Darah meluncur keluar bertepatan dengan tangan toushirou yang menahan tangan kanan Momo. Luka yang dihasilkan momo tidak terlalu dalam karena sebelum dia menarik pecahan beling itu, toushiro sudah menggenggam tangan kiri momo dan menjauhkan tangan itu sehingga sayatan momo tidak terlalu dalam.

Hening….

Dalam posisi itu, momo dan toushiro masih sama-sama kaget dengan kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh momo bereaksi untuk mendorong tubuh toushiro dan jatuh terduduk. Nafas momo memburu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa shiro-chan? Kenapa kau menghentikan aku?" tanyanya frustasi. Matanya entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan, menampakan kesedihan yang sangat dalam, keputus asaan , frustasi dan hamper gila. Melihat itu toushiro langsung memeluk erat momo. Mengotori punggung momo dengan darah yang mengalir dari gadis itu.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini, Momo. Jangan pergi…,"ucap toushiro. Suaranya bergetar. Membuat momo sedikit terisak.

"Jangan pergi kau bilang? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padahal kau tidak pernah menyentuhku, kau tidak menyayangiku kan? Tidak ada yang sayang padaku. Tidak ada! Semua hanya menganggapku sebagai beban. Kau juga… kau juga! Kau juga menganggapku beban kan!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI BEBAN!"teriak Toushirou putus asa. "Aku mencintaimu Momo, sangat! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu…."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku? Kenapa kau tidak mau menggenggam tanganku lagi? Kenapa?" Tanya momo kini menangis. Hidupnya sudah hancur saat dia pertama kali masuk dalam gudang sampah ini, dan hidupnya semakin hancur saat toushiro tak menyentuhnya, seolah dia adalah barang kotor yang tak pantas di sentuh. Apalagi ketika sang ayah terlihat amat kelelahan dan tertekan karena keadaan momo. Begitupun dengan neechannya yang sering menatapnya iba, tersenyum pahit kepadanya.

"Karena aku tak ingin menyakitimu momo," ucap toushiro yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang kedua pundak momo dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Aku selalu ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu yang hangat, aku ingin mengecup keningmu seperti dulu. Tapi, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tak ingin dengan sentuhan dariku, kau mengingat mereka, aku takut kau belum siap untuk bersentuhan dengan lelaki lain."

Momo terdiam. Mata emerald itu tidak berbohong. Momo tahu itu. Tapi….

"Kau tidak kotor momo, kau bukanlah beban bagiku, bagi ayahmu bahkan bagi tobiume-nee," sahut toushirou lagi. Kali ini momo hanya dapat terisak semakin keras.

"Aku tidak kotor?"

Toushiro mengangguk mantap. Momo tersenyum. Entah kenapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu momo senang. Momo merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian memeluk Toushirou erat sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian….<p>

Seorang gadis berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang jalan. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya bersiul-siul kecil. Gadis itu tengah memeluk sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan. Rambut pendek sebahunya dibiarkannya teruari, menambah kesan manis dan cantik di wajah itu. Mata hazelnya menatap sekeliling dengan binary ceria.

Gadis itu, Sousuke Momo berjalan menuju rumah yang ditinggalkannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Benar. Selama beberapa minggu ini dia harus berada di bawah pengawasan seorang psikiater agar keparanoidannya sedikit demi sedikit hilang.

Ketika sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Momo menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Unohana Retsu, psikiaternya menyatakannya sembuh dan memperbolehkannya pulang. Seharusnya dia pulang besok, tapi Momo malah pulang hari ini dengan alas an ingin memberi _surprise _untuk keluarganya.

Perlahan, momo membuka gerbang rumahnya. Kemudian dia melangkah melewati taman kecil menuju teras rumah dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Momo mengernyit heran. Biasanya Tobiume-nee ada di dalam jam segini. Iseng-iseng, gadis itu memutar knop pintu rumah. Tak terkunci.

Aneh, pikirnya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk dengan perasaan was-was dan…

Tar! (?)

Momo hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena suara itu dan banyak sekali kertas-kertas beranek warna yang mampir di rambutnya. Disusul dengan wajah orang-orang yang membantunya melupakan akan traumanya karena diperkosa beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau pikir bisa mengagetkan kami?" Tanya Nel dengan nada mengejek. Gadis berambut hijau itu lalu memeluk tubuh momo yang kaku dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Welcome home, _Momo_," _ucapnya berbisik. Membuat momo yang dari tadi hanya cengok hanya tersenyum.

"Momo, _Okaerinasai,_" ucap Tobiume yang kini ada di sebelah Nel dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras momo-chan," Yuzu, dengan air mata yang mengenang di matanya tersenyum bahagia.

"_Good Job_," sahut Karin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Momo yang kini diuraikan dan pendek. Ya, momo memang memotong rambutnya pendek, menurutnya, rambut adalah salah satu bagian dari didirnya. Dia ingin menghilangkan dirinya yang dulu, dia ingin menjadi pribadinya yang baru. Karena itu Momo mengambil langkah memotong rambutnya sebagai tindakan bahwa dia akan berubah, sesuai dengan penampilannya.

"Momo," suara itu langsung membuat Momo segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Karin berdiri dan momo langsung tersenyum.

Kekasihnya ada di sana, dengan senyum yang amat simpul namun tulus. Mata hijau jamrud itu menatap intens momo. Momo terharu kemudian berjalan melangkah ke arahnya.

"_Okaeri_," sahut Toushiro membuat air mata haru jatuh ke pipi mulus momo. Momo sedikit terisak kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu. Toushiro membalasnya. Sungguh, mereka berdua sama-sama menahan rasa rindu. Beberapa minggu terasa beraba-abad lamanya karena mereka tak bisa bertemu. Tak bisa sedekat ini. Tak bisa….

GREK! (?)

Tiba-tiba saja pelukan mereka terlepas oleh orang ketiga. Orang itu berkacamata dan berambut _dark brown _menatap tajam kea rah Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

GLEK!

"Sampai kapan anda mau menyentuh putriku, Hitsugaya-san," ucap Aizen dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Lembut sekali tapi entah kenapa toushiro merasa nyawanya terancam. Innernya merasa sekarang dia ditindih beribu-ribu kilo beban. Apalagi melihat wajah ayah dari kekasihnya yang tersenyum – menyeringai – ke arahnya.

"Anu.. itu...," Toushiro tergagap membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menahan tawa. Toushiro yang terkenal dingin kini tengah salting menghadap ayah – calon – mertuanya? Bayangkan!

"_Otousan, tadaima_," ucap Momo berusaha menyelamatkan sang kekasih dan… berhasil. Kini sang ayah yang daughter complex itu langsung menghadapkan dirinya kepada sang putri bungsunya. Matanya menatap cemas dan bahagia di sana. Kemudian telapak tangannya membingkai wajah sang putri.

"Lihat nak… kau terlihat sehat dan hidup lagi," ucapnya kemudian memeluknya. Rasa haru menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau saja harga dirinya tidak tinggi, mungkin saja cowok berkacamata itu akan langsung menangis.

"Maafkan aku _otousan_," sahut momo jujur. "Dan terima kasih."

"Nah, baiklah, karena Momo sudah ada, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja berpesta?" usul Tobiume yang langsung disepakati semuanya. Mereka langsung menuju ke meja makan dan melahap semua masakan hasil karya Tobiume dan Yuzu. Hasil karya Nel, hanya dinikmati oleh Grimjow yang juga ikut hadir dalam acara makan-makan itu. Tampak mereka sangat mesra dan sangat cocok sekali. Mereka seperti pasangan yang serasi dan terlihat seperti pasangan dengan beda usia setahun dua tahun. Padahal beda usia mereka adalah 15 tahun! Wow… entah Grimjow yang awet muda atau Neliel yang seperti ibu-ibu. *Plak*

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Momo POV<strong>

Aku merasa hidup kembali. Udara yang sudah lama tidak kuhirup, langit malam yang sudah lama tidak kunikmati. Aku melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku, jam tujuh malam, tepat jam saat aku mengalami hal tragis tersebut.

Tapi meski aku mengetahui itu, aku tidak takut sama sekali. Aku tidak gemetaran lagi.

Hal itu membuatku menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian aku melepaskan jam tanganku, menghadapkan telapak tanganku yang kukepalkan. Di pergelangan itu ada bekas luka sayatan. Aku mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau bisa kedinginan dengan baju setipis itu momo," suara itu dan sesuatu yang disampirkan ke pundakku membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping ketika Shiro-chan duduk di sampingku. Aku mengulum senyum kemudian aku mencondongkan badanku, meletakan kepalaku dipundaknya.

"Kau sudah tidak takut lagi?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda, aku menggeleng membuat Shiro-chan tersenyum simpul dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Aku suka ekspresinya sekarang.

"Shiro-chan," panggilku membuat dia memandangku. Aku memegang bahunya dan menatapnya dengan haru.

"Terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini," ucapku. Shiro-chan tersenyum kemudian menggenggam lenganku.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu,momo," ucapnya.

Malam itu kami menatap langit dengan perasaan senang.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Berita di TV itu membuat Momo membeku di depan televisi. Matanya nanar memandang televisi yang tengah menampilkan pembawa acara yang menatap ke arah kamera dengan tatapan serius.

"Momo, ada ap –"

… _Kini gadis berinisial SE itu tengah menjalani perawatan di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Kondisi kejiwaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan sehingga pihak kepolisian tidak bisa meminta keterangan perihal pelaku pemerkosaan terhadap korban._

"Terjadi lagi, neechan," ucap gadis itu nanar. Badannya sedikit gemetar. Tobiume yang hanya mendengar sedikit berita yang disiarkan langsung memegang pundak adiknya.

"Di tempat yang sama," ucap Momo lagi. "Dan dari sekian banyak korban hanya aku yang mengenali wajah mereka," ucapnya nanar. Tobiume terdiam kemudian memeluk adiknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, tobiume hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Momo POV<strong>

Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut. Lampu kamar sengaja kumatikan dan itu membuat bintang-bintang darkglow yang kutempel menyala, indah.

Namun aku tak bisa menikmatinya.

Aku memejamkan mata, berita tadi mengusik ketenanganku.

Korban kedua yang kutahu, karena lokasinya sama denganku, aku yakin bahwa pelakunya mereka bertiga,

Atau cowok pirang itu.

Kh…

Aku mendengus, mencengkram kuat-kuat selimut yang menutupiku ketika memori itu kembali hadir dan membuatku takut.

Tidak! Tidak!

Aku tidak boleh ketakutan seperti ini lagi. Tidak boleh seperti ini.

Seharusnya inilah saat aku membalas mereka. Sudah saatnya aku memberitahu polisi bukan? Agar tidak terjadi lagi pemerkosaan, dan agar aku dapat terbebas dari masa lalu ini.

Benar!

Hanya akulah yang tahu pelakunya, hanya akulah yang tahu cirri-ciri mengenai mereka.

Aku harus bertindak!

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Toushiro berlari dengan tergesa. Nafasnya memburu ketika dia memasuki stasiun Karakura. Pemuda berambut silver ini berhenti ketika mata hijau-tealnya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pendek yang melempar senyum ke arahnya.

"Momo, kau ada apa ke sini?" Tanya Toushiro sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kekasih hatinya itu. momo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Antarkan aku ke polisi pusat," pintanya mantap.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Mereka berdua keluar dari dari kantor pusat itu. wajah momo pucat dan kaku, dia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kehilangan tenaganya dan terjatuh terduduk.<p>

"Momo!" teriak toushiro refleks menahan agar tubuh kekasihnya tidak teduduk di lantai. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panic kemudian memapah kekasihnya menepi dan mendudukkan gadis itu.

"Shiro-chan, a-aku…," ucap Momo gagap. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis sekaligus mengulum senyum. "Aku melaporkan mereka," ucap momo dengan nada kegembiraan.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak akan terbayang-bayang lagi oleh kejadian itu bukan?"

"Ya."

"Mereka akan masuk penjara dan menerima hukuman mereka bukan?"

"Benar."

"Aku sudah boleh lega kan?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau hanya menjawab ya atau benar sih?" omel momo kesal karena tanggapan kekasihnya itu tapi bukan jawaban yang didapat momo melainkan pelukan dari toushiro.

"Aku bangga padamu, Momo," ucap toushiro lagi membuat momo tersenyum. Gadis itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau seperti ayahku saja!" gurau momo. Toushiro hanya mendengus, sepertinya dia tidak ingin disamakan oleh calon mertua yang sangat daughter complex itu.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Kali ini aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya lagi. "Dulu aku memang gagal melindungimu tapi sekarang maupun nanti, aku akan melindungimu," ucap toushiro lagi membuat muka Momo semakin memerah. Hari ini, kisah menyedihkan itu ditutup sudah. Masa-masa menyedihkan itu terlewati sudah, gadis itu menutupkan mata, memohon.

Semoga kali ini, lembaran hidupnya berisi dengan kebahagiaan….

* * *

><p>…..<p>

F I N

…

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap…<p>

Aku minta maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fict ini, endingnya gaje pula. Hiks…hiks…hiks…. Aku udah amnesia ama fict ini…. *ditendang readers*

Tapi semuanya berakhir…. Makasih buat yang udah baca fict ini…. Maafkan kekuranganku yang tidak bisa bikin ending yang bagus… rasa-rasanya aku gak pernah bisa bikin ending yang bagus… heu..

Ok buat yang terakhir kalinya, review ya…

Dan kalau berkenan kunjungi fict aku yang lain… ^^

Sign

Fuyu-yuki-shiro


End file.
